


Mint and Roses

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chaptered, Fluff, Frottage, High School Teacher AU, M/M, Teacher AU, many the kiss, mostly fluff until very end, they do the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an English teacher, but the thing is, he recently finds out he has a crush on the Math teacher, Alfred F. Jones. What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

Arthur looked around his classroom, noting the dull and lifeless stares. He wished he could portray the amount of excitement that the English language provided. It was beautiful, the sounds meshed beautifully, the poems were superb. Quite frankly, Arthur was surprised no one appreciated its beauty as much as he did. Well, perhaps various other English teachers and majors did as well, but he was sure none of his students understood at all.

In all honesty, it tired him out when no one in his class could even bother to try and analyze a simple poem. All they did was piss and moan every time he brought something up about poems, or any work in particular. So, he made sure to assign extra work for today, maybe next time the little prats won’t whine about reading an extra chapter.

The bell rang and the little monsters scurried from their desks, almost knocking over one of the nicer children in the class. Seeing this, Arthur yelled, “Be careful! It’s just lunch, I’m sure you’ll get there in time!”

As the last of them hurried out, Arthur plopped himself down at his desk and sighed with exasperation. It was beginning to become a bit of a rut for him, teaching these kids. He would much rather be doing different units, ones that were interesting. Too bad about the goddamn guidelines they had to teach, it took the fun away from learning. At thoughts like these, Arthur usually just ran his hands down his face. Sometimes he mumbled something like, “But I love doing this job, so it’s worth it.”

After gathering his wits, Arthur rose from his seat and walked to the door. He took the keys from his belt loop, opening the door and locking it, then stepping outside. Liz stood a few feet away, waiting for him with her usual cheery smile, “How are you doing today, Arthur?”

He looked at her with tired eyes before replying, “I’m doing great. I just wish these kids understood the majesty of the English language.”

She nodded her head and said, “I know, they don’t appreciate what I teach either. Chemistry is so fun! I don’t understand why they aren’t interested.”

They continued on without talking before a loud voice yelled out from behind them, “Guys!!! Wait up!”, which caused them both to stop in their tracks. Arthur cursed at himself for not speeding up before turning around to greet the man sprinting towards them.

“Alfred! How are you today?” Liz asked with a somewhat curious smile.

Alfred grinned, showing straight, white teeth and said, “I’m doin’ great! I just had to help a kid with a math problem before I could leave, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I have the same troubles, I’m sure you do as well, Arthur” Liz said as she focused her attention on the English teacher.

“Sometimes kids have troubles with their essays or poems so I have to help. I understand completely,” Arthur replied in a somewhat annoyed voice, “Are we going to go eat then? Or just stand around and have idle chit chat?”

Alfred laughed and said, “Of course! I’m starved!”

The trio continued walking down the extensive hallways before arriving in the faculty room. It was almost empty. Sure this was a small school, but he hadn’t thought it’d be this empty. He heard Alfred whistle, “Man, I think everyone must be behind on grading or something if no one’s here.” He had a point, usually the room was filled with people, but today was odd. Arthur decided he’d ask Francis about it later.

Aside from the room being empty, it was also quite spacious. He could hear conversations and some laughter from his other colleagues. Everyone had their own particular group of friends, but everyone got along nonetheless. The room smelled of coffee and perhaps… cinnamon? Arthur ran his hand across the table, it was smooth.

Arthur seated himself at the table after making himself some tea and retrieving his lunch. Liz sat next to him with some sort of Hungarian food, which smelled divine. Alfred sat across from them with his hamburger and soda, “What is that? McDonalds?” Arthur inquired.

Alfred looked down before returning his gaze to Arthur, “Yeah! I love them!, would you like a bite, Arthur?” He said excitedly, offering Arthur his burger.

Arthur contemplated this offer. He loved Mcdonalds’ food, this was a fact. He shrugged before saying, “I couldn’t possibly take a bite of your food, that’d be quite rude. A gentleman isn’t supposed to be rude, quite the opposite-”

“Arthur, just take a bite” Alfred interrupted.

Uncertain, Arthur took the burger from Alfred’s hands. He took a bite, noting how delicious it smelled and handed the food back to Alfred, “Thank you” he mumbled after swallowing. Liz grinned as she took a sip from her coffee.

“Did you like it then?” Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded before saying, “Since you offered me some of your meal, would you like a bite of mine?”

Nodding, Alfred’s face changed into one of great contemplation, “Now… I don’t generally ask this, but could I have a sip of your tea?”

Arthur pushed the small cup to the man across from him, “Of course.”

Alfred took it up by the handle daintily, which almost made Arthur burst out laughing. He wasn’t expecting a muscle-bound man to look as… whatever this was, when he was trying to drink tea.

Taking a small sip, Alfred noted how it wasn’t all that bad, “You know, I don’t even like tea, but this is delicious.”

The Briton grinned before taking the cup from the American’s hands. “That’s because you’ve never had it from an Englishman” and with that, he took a sip himself.

Alfred smiled with a small tinge of red on his cheeks, “I guess you’re right.”

Afterwards, they had all shared some small-talk. They spoke of different assignments, students, etc. After finishing their food, Liz checked the small wall clock, “We’ve got about five minutes to get back to our classrooms.”

Alfred stood up, excusing himself. He had needed to get to his room early to set up a diagram for the Geometry class, which left Arthur and Liz alone. He could’ve sworn he saw the American wink at him, but disregarded that. The Hungarian started laughing behind her hand after he left. Arthur asked, “What?! What are you laughing about?”

“Oh come on, Arthur! You two were obviously flirting, it’s unreal…” She said laughing, trying to take a sip of her coffee and failing.

Blushing with what would rival that of a rose, Arthur spoke with obvious embarrassment, “We were not! It was just friendly banter! I don’t see where you’d get flirting from that!”

Liz stopped laughing before looking at Arthur with a serious expression, “Will you just admit you like him? It’s be a year and it’s frustrating seeing this every lunch break.”

“I do not! I don’t understand where you’d get that idea.”

“Whatever, let’s get going or else we’ll be late.”

Arthur stood up faster than was necessary before saying in an angry whisper, “Gladly.” Liz smirked in reply and stood up as well, leaving the room soon after. Arthur exhaled with a huff before he left for his classroom. He walked down the hallways, all the while mumbling to himself about what Liz had said. Was she right? After opening the door with his keys and seating himself at his desk he determined the possibility. Did he like Alfred F. Jones? He couldn’t say for sure.

Okay so perhaps, he was quite handsome and an all-around nice man. Maybe sometimes he noticed winks here and there. He never saw Alfred do that to anyone else but him,  which always left him blushing for some idiotic reason. He always somehow made Arthur smile or laugh, which left a pleasant feeling in his chest. Sometimes he’d watch the other male fondly as he taught his students. His excitement unparalleled by any other teacher.

Dear God, he liked Alfred F. Jones. This revelation had Arthur’s face flushing quite a bit. He had needed to lay his head down on his desk before mumbling, “What the fuck did I get myself into?”

There was a loud buzzing sound indicating seventh periods’ beginning. That’s when he realized he had a free period, “God, I’m so stupid” he muttered.

After sulking for a minute or two he decided to go see if Francis had a free period as well. Perhaps he could ask about the severe lack of co-workers in the faculty room. He shuffled to the French room just down the hallway and knocked on the door before hearing, “Entrez!” Rolling his eyes he proceeded.

The room smelled of roses and crepes, Arthur could see the foliage hung from the ceiling and he sighed. It was all so goddamned pretentious he could almost vomit. He saw the Frenchman, his hair lightened by a crack in the blinds and his eyes downcast, grading papers, it seemed. He could hear some soft music playing, what it was? He didn’t know, but he could promise you it was all in French. “Hello, Francis, do you have a free period?”

Francis looked up before smirking, “Of course, mon ami, what do you need?”

“I was just wondering about where everyone was at lunch, it was quite odd. No one was there, really.”

“Ah, I believe everyone is preparing for finals, it’s taking a lot out of subjects like math and science” Francis said. He signaled for Arthur to sit down, which he did.

Arthur crossed his legs and said, “That’d make sense. Hmm, well since that’s resolved I wanted… to ask you something else” He mumbled.

The Frenchman understood he was about to talk about something a bit touchy, so he leaned in and asked, “What is it?”

The Briton mirrored his actions, leaning in, he mumbled, “It-It’s about a… I suppose you’d call it a crush.”

The French teacher reclined in his chair quickly with a look of victory on his face, “Oh really? And who is this crush?”

Arthur blushed and continued, “Well, I’m not going to say, obviously. I just wanted to know how I should approach it.”

Laughing, Francis said, “Well I can’t help you with that. You have to do it yourself, mon cher ami.”

“The problem is, is that I don’t know what to do!”

“Then figure it out. I cannot help you much.”

“I suppose you’re ri-”

“Hey, Francis, you got any markers I could borrow? I think all mine are dead.” A loud voice questioned.

Arthur froze in his seat, refusing to turn around. The French teacher stood up and grabbed a few markers. Striding over, he placed them in Alfred’s hands, “You can have these, I stocked up for most of the year so I have many more” Francis said.

The American nodded before focusing his attention on Arthur, “Hey, Artie! You got a free period?”

Turning around, the Englishman said, “Yes, I have a free period, don’t you have a class to get back to?”

Alfred grinned and said, “Yeah I guess I do”, before he thanked Francis and Arthur could’ve sworn he saw him wink again. He spun around and left quickly, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

Francis returned to his seat, the chair making a scraping noise as he pulled it out a touch. “Ah you didn’t tell me it was him…” was all he said as he placed his chin in his palm, staring at Arthur with amusement.

“What in the bloody hell makes you think it’s him?”

He listened to that obnoxious French laughter, “You act a bit more hostile around him than everybody else.”

“Well, it’s not,” Arthur said, standing up, “And it’d be nice if you didn’t just jump to conclusions like that, you git.”

He heard that annoying laugh once again before exiting the room. His shoes made soft sounds as he hurried back to his room, shaking his head in frustration. He grabbed the cold handle of the door and opened it, which only resulted in the whole class turning to stare at him.

His eyes widened, but returned to normal, “I apologize I-”

“Oh hey, Artie! Did you need somethin’?” Alfred asked enthusiastically. He heard whispers and a few laughs from the class.

“Ah, yes, would you mind talking to me for a minute?”

Alfred nodded his head and capped the marker he had been working with. Jogging over to where Arthur was in the classroom he said, “Hold on guys, I’ll be just a minute” with his wide grin. Arthur backed up so he was out in the hallway. Alfred closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest, “So what’s up?”

Arthur could smell mint coming off his breath and he forgot how to speak for a second. He recovered and said, “I just wanted to apologize. I was busy thinking and walked into the wrong classroom.”

Alfred could see that he was embarrassed, even though he knew he wouldn’t admit to it, “That’s okay. To be honest I’m surprised I haven’t walked into your room by accident yet…”

Arthur grinned, “Our classrooms are across from each other, it’s amazing how we haven’t done this many times.”

The American started laughing and placed a hand on the Englishman’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, ok? Simple mistake, we all have ‘em. So… What’re you doing after school?”

A blush crept onto the Briton’s face before he answered, “Well… I was just going to stay after until 3:30 in case anyone needed help. I also have to grade all those godforsaken essays,” he sighed, “Why?”

It was turn for the other man to blush, “I was just asking because I was wondering if maybe I could come to your classroom. We could have some company while grading.” He paused, removing his hand from the other’s shoulder, and added, “Would that be okay?”

“Of course, it’d be a welcome change, but don’t you have more confused students? You know, considering you teach maths and all?”

“Ah, well, I’m not holding review today, I was going to next week.”

“I see, well, I look forward to your visit. So, 2:30?”

Alfred grinned, “2:30.”

Smiling, Arthur nodded his head and turned towards his room, pulling out his key and opening the door. He manoeuvred himself inside and saw Alfred walk back into his room, hearing the enthusiastic, “I’m back!”

After making his way to his desk he plugged his electric kettle into the wall, dispensing the contents of a bottle of water into it. He waited patiently for the whistling to begin. Once it did he brought out the teacup he always had stashed in his drawer and placed it on the surface. He pulled out a teabag from the tea collection he had inside his desk and opened it, placing the bag into the cup. He poured the water over it and allowed it to steep.

That’s when the bell rang once again, indicating eighth period commencing. Arthur sighed and grabbed the cup’s handle, taking a tentative sip. The smell of rose filled his nostrils and he smiled, rose tea was one of his favorites by far. Suddenly, one of the boys in his class burst through the door, laughing and saying “Haha, I beat you!” All Arthur could do was roll his eyes, they smelled despicable as usual. Why didn’t some boys know how to apply deodorant? It was so unhygienic.

“Please take your seats and be quiet” Arthur ordered.

The boys straightened up, looking nervous, and seated themselves. Arthur grinned into his tea, it was nice to be respected and feared by his students. They had all started to listen to him more after he blew up one day, it was a fit of rage on scales unlike any of those children had ever seen.

The room filled up and the temperature of the room increased. Arthur ran a hand through his messy blond hair and stood up, bringing his tea with him to the podium he often stood at. The bell rang and Arthur began his lesson. “Today is the last day to turn in your MLA format essays. If you haven’t already then you should, or else your grade will be docked considerably.”

The lesson continued on and it was quite dull. All they did was go over literary terms, proper usage of commas, and the book they had read before. There was always a couple of students who were interested in his class. Although, since it was nearing summer everyone was more eager for that than anything else. To be honest, Arthur was looking forward to it himself, but he much rather everyone pay attention than to ignore him and daydream.

The rest of the school day progressed at a rapid pace. He had almost completely forgotten about his meeting until Alfred F. Jones walked inside of his room. Arthur looked up from his place at his desk, “Hello” he said.

“Howdy!” Alfred laughed as he made his way over to Arthur’s desk. “Where can I-”

“Just set your papers here” Arthur replied, motioning to the corner of his desk. “There’s a chair over there” he said, pointing towards the adjacent wall.

“Thanks.”

“No problem” he mumbled, nibbling on a small cookie he had received from one of his students.

Arthur heard some scraping and then he saw Alfred sit down across from him. He handed him a red pen which the American took. Blinking a few times, Arthur noticed how good he smelled. There was the distinct smell of mint on the Math teacher’s breath, but the rest of him smelled of baked goods.

After returning to his work, they made some idle chit chat. Nothing particularly interesting came up until, “I’ve been wondering,” began Arthur, unsure.

“About?” Alfred asked absentmindedly, making a check next to a mistake on a paper.

“How I’m going to spend this summer. I’ll most likely be making lesson plans, but I have no idea.”

“Neither do I in all honesty. I’m just thinkin’ of winging it.”

Arthur smiled and asked, “Is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Of course! But that’d be a lot of money” Alfred said.

“What would?”

“Going to see my brother up in Canada.”

“You never told me you had a brother.”

“Mhmm! Fraternal twins, but people swear we’re identical. Only problem is the different eye colors and all” Alfred grinned.

Afterwards, they started talking about their family and Arthur mentioned how his brothers were prats. The whole lot of them. Alfred had responded with sympathy, to which Arthur brushed off. Soon they both returned to their work. A long time had passed before he heard,  “Do you have a partner, Arthur?” Alfred had asked, reclining in his chair, tapping his pen to his chin.

“No, not really. I haven’t had a boyfriend in quite a few years. Why?” Arthur’s eyes widened as he noticed he had said boyfriend, he hoped Alfred wasn’t bigoted in any way. He had a hard time believing he was. Before Arthur could backtrack Alfred said, “That’s a shame, you’re rather handsome…”

Blushing, Arthur asked, “What about you then?”

“Me? Well I…” He paused, “I haven’t had one in a while either.”

“I didn’t know you fancied gentlemen.”

Alfred bit his lip and said, “Well, I fancy ladies and gentlemen, there’s just a preference for the latter.”

“I see, now where were you going with this conversation?” Arthur said, leaning forwards.

Alfred, leaning in, said, “I was wondering if you’d like to come over today, as a date? If you rather, we can always go out to eat or something.”

Arthur smirked at him, “Anywhere is fine.”

Alfred's face turned a bright red, “I-I just want you to know, I wasn’t implying anything. I just really wanted to serve you dinner! Maybe take you home afterwards, I didn’t mean anything like-”

A hand covered Alfred’s mouth before he continued, “I know, you don’t have to worry about that.”

After he seemed to relax, Arthur took his hand off Alfred’s mouth and stood up, collecting his papers into his briefcase. “I believe it’s 3:30 currently, perhaps we should get going.”

Nodding, Alfred said, “Yeah, so am I driving you, or do you have to drive to my house because you drove here and you can’t leave your car here?”

“Well, I usually walk to work so you can drive me.”

“Alrighty then!” Alfred beamed, standing up and gathering his papers.

After they were all packed and ready to go, Arthur ushered the other man through the door first as he locked it for the weekend. Alfred waited until he finished and they began strolling along. “So… Arthur?”

“Yes?” he asked, looking at Alfred.

He noticed he was blushing before he said, “Do you mind if I hold your hand or would you rather I not?”

Arthur turned his gaze to the floor before saying, “No, I don’t mind.”

He felt Alfred’s hand graze a few of his fingers before he finally grasped it. This resulted in the both of them looking away from each other, their faces completely red. After the initial shyness subsided they both looked ahead, Arthur even interlaced their fingers. He felt Alfred squeezed his hand reassuringly, his thumb circling Arthur’s.

They were so caught up with one another they hadn’t noticed they’d already made it to the exit of the school. Pushing open the door with his side, Alfred pulled the Englishman through with him, laughing. Arthur proceeded to scold him once they made it across the parking lot to what he presumed to be the American’s car.

Letting go of Alfred’s hand, Arthur waited for him to unlock his vehicle before climbing inside and securing his seat belt. Setting his briefcase on the floor, he watched as the Math teacher pulled the belt over himself and clicked it into place. Alfred pulled up his key and pushed it into the ignition, turning it and starting the car.

The car smelled of, of course, mint and pastries. Arthur looked out the window nervously as Alfred swung an arm over the back of his seat and turned around so he could see where he was backing up. Alfred seemed to notice Arthur’s out of place attitude, “Hey, are you ok?”

“Of course I am, what would give you the impression I’m not fine?” Arthur said. Honestly, he had been thinking quite suggestive things which had made him rather antsy.

“I don’t know you just seemed nervous” Alfred shrugged.

They started driving after that and Arthur commented, “No, I’m not.”

“Alright, you like music, right? If you’d like you can change the station to anything you want.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned on the rock station. This earned a surprised glance from the Math teacher, “What?”

“Nothin’” the American grinned.

“Tell me!”

“I just didn’t peg you as the rock kind of guy is all.”

Arthur laughed, “You should’ve seen me in my teen years.”

“What happened in your teen years?” Alfred asked with a smirk.

“Mmm, let’s see, where should I start?” He began, “I was into the punk crowd believe it or not.”

“No way!”

“Yes! I had gone to various concerts, got my tongue pierced, smoked.” Arthur added the last word with a grimace.

“Now wait, you had your tongue pierced?” Alfred asked incredulously.

“What do you mean ‘had’?” He said, eyeing him suggestively.

Alfred turned and parked the car, “You mean it still is?”

“Of course, I loved it too much to get rid of it.”

He could see the bright red blush on the American’s face and laughed, “I don’t wear it to work, obviously. But in my free time… well that’s a different story” he said, grabbing his briefcase and stepping outside.

It was bright out, the sun was beating down quite hard today. Somewhere around 90 degrees fahrenheit the news had said this morning. The smell of heat permeated Arthur’s nose and he ran a hand through his hair, exhaling. He watched as Alfred clambered out of the vehicle, he was sweating too. Alfred started walking up a set of stairs and said, “Follow me!”

Arthur did as he was told and followed Alfred into his house. The aroma was intoxicating, it was the scent that Alfred carried with him, and that made Arthur’s heart flutter a bit. “You can just drop your briefcase on the floor” Alfred said, shirking his tie.

It was cool in the Alfred's home, which was quite the relief. Alfred placed his papers on a wooden table nearby and kicked off his shoes. Following suit, Arthur took his off as well, not wanting to track mud and dirt into Alfred’s house. To say the least, Alfred’s home was spotless. Every room was illuminated brightly by both natural light and artificial. Most rooms had smooth wood flooring, it was quite beautiful.

“Would you like dinner now or would you like to do something else?” Alfred asked, finally taking off his signature bomber jacket. Arthur noted how he could see his muscles and how well-defined they were.

“It’s a bit early for dinner” Arthur stated, glancing at his watch which read 4:00.

The American clicked his tongue at that and grabbed the Englishman’s hand, pulling him through the house. “What in the fuck are you doing?” Arthur yelled.

“Taking you to the living room! Maybe we can watch t.v. or something!” He laughed.

Arthur imagined instead of Alfred taking him to the living room, just pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. He’d let Alfred’s hands wander, all he’d do is pull the man closer to himself. That’s when Alfred would start trailing kisses down his neck and… Arthur shook his head. He didn't need to have such vulgar thoughts right now.

Once they’d reached the living room, Alfred had signaled for Arthur to sit down, which he did. “Would you like anything to drink?” he asked.

“No, that’s fine, thank you.”

Alfred nodded his head and plopped down next to Arthur, “Good, I didn’t want anything either.”

Their hands found each other once again and they interlaced their fingers. Arthur debated whether he should rest his head on Alfred’s shoulder. They were watching a movie, quite a bit into it as well. Alfred had picked it out and he seemed very involved with it. Finally deciding to just go with it, he laid his head down carefully. This seemed to have an almost instantaneous effect on the American. He had quieted down almost immediately from his laughing and loud explanation of his theory for the ending.

Before he could lift his head up again, Alfred let go of the Briton’s hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He felt Alfred lay his head on his own and they were both blushing once again. Arthur couldn’t help but think how ridiculous the two of them were acting, they were like a couple of highschool kids. “Hey, Arthur?” Alfred had asked quietly.

“Mhmm?”

“Do you mind if…” He trailed off before continuing, “Can I kiss you?”

Arthur moved his head back to look at Alfred, noticing they were incredibly close. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Alfred’s. They parted for a moment and he all but whispered, “Yes” before pulling him into another kiss.

Arthur noticed how Alfred didn’t know where he was allowed to place his hands so he grabbed them and placed them on his waist. Arthur ran his hands up Alfred’s arms and grasped his shoulders. The American pulled Arthur closer, and the latter ran his tongue over the seam of Alfred’s lips. Of course, he opened his mouth, obliging the Briton’s wishes.

They tilted their heads, their tongues meeting. The kiss was slow, warm, and meaningful. Arthur moaned as Alfred pulled him onto his lap. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around his neck and let Alfred explore his mouth. He felt his tongue run along his teeth and the roof of his mouth, brushing Arthur’s tongue ever so slightly. Once Alfred was done, he let Arthur do the same to him. Arthur took Alfred’s glasses off and put them in his shirt pocket.

Of course, things inevitably started picking up pace. They were almost devouring each other with each passing second. Moans escaped the both of them, much to each other’s delight. Alfred ran his hands up the Englishman’s sides eagerly, pushing him back into a lying position on the couch. Arthur gladly obliged, pulling Alfred with him. Breaking away from the kiss, Alfred loosened the other’s tie and started nipping his neck. He bit down hard enough several times to leave marks, not that Arthur was complaining at the moment, and moved his tongue over each of them, sucking lightly. One of Alfred’s hands gripped Arthur’s hip and the other ran down his thigh, his thumb moving in circles. “Be careful, dear God, Alfred, you’ll leave a mark.”

Alfred whispered against his skin hotly, “Exactly.”

Arthur gripped the other man’s shirt desperately as Alfred started unbuttoning his waistcoat. Once it came off, he dropped it to the floor. Arthur grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a rougher kiss than before and started to unbutton his shirt. Once his chest was completely bare, Arthur ran his hands up underneath the shirt and grasped his back. The kiss became increasingly sloppy and messy, but it made Arthur’s chest tight, it felt right. Soon, they both came up for air, panting. “Fuck” Alfred mumbled, his nose touching the Briton’s.

Arthur nodded, agreeing with him. Something seemed to click in Alfred’s head and his eyes widened, pushing himself up off of the Englishman quickly. Propping himself up on his elbows, Arthur asked, “What’s wrong?”

Now in a sitting position and pulling his shirt closed, Alfred said, “Well this is our first date and I kind of jumped you,” embarrassed, he added, “I’m really sorry.”

“Oh, no it’s not your fault. I went along with it,” he mumbled, sitting up, “Don’t blame yourself.”

“Thanks,” he paused a moment and laughed, “You know.”

“What?” he asked as he started helping Alfred button his shirt.

“I didn’t even feel where that tongue piercing would go.”

Arthur’s face turned an impressive shade of red and he said, “I can’t believe you.”

Alfred’s face split into a wide grin before asking, “It’s around five thirty I think, would you like me to make dinner now?”

After buttoning the rest of the other man’s shirt he said, “Yes, what are you making?”

“Well, since you’re English I was thinking maybe… Fish and chips?”

“That sounds splendid. If I may ask, where’s your bathroom? So I can freshen up?”

Alfred pointed to a door next to the television, “Right there, I’m thinkin’ it won’t take very long so… well, just so you know I guess.”

He nodded and reached down to grab his waistcoat and walked to the bathroom. He heard Alfred walk to the kitchen as he opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately upon closing the door he rested against it, running his hands through his hair. Arthur slipped on his waistcoat and buttoned it, looking into the mirror, he gasped.

He was a right mess to say the least. His hair was sticking up at awkward angles and his neck. Dear God, his neck. It had marks all over it. Perhaps they’d go away before the weekend was over? It’s been a while since he last had this happen to him. Then there was his shirt, instead of being neatly tucked in it was pulled up and crinkled. Arthur quickly rectified this by shoving his shirt back into his pants, embarrassed. Running his hand underneath the water faucet, he tried smoothing his hair out. It worked a bit, but not as well as he had hoped. Straightening and tightening his tie, he sighed.

He heard a light knocking on the door and he jumped, “Arthur, are you almost done?”

“Oh, yes! I was about to come out right now actually.”

“Alrighty, I just wanted to let you know that I think I’ll be done in about another 15 minutes.”

“Okay, thank you for telling me.”

“No problem!”

He heard as loud footsteps traveled away from the door and he grabbed the door handle, turning it. Arthur stepped outside and saw Alfred working in the kitchen, it seemed he had cleaned himself up as well. His hair wasn’t a mess and he had his glasses on. Walking to the kitchen he smiled, Alfred was whistling as he cooked. Arthur grabbed a seat and sat himself down, resting his arms on the counter, “How’s it coming along?”

Alfred looked up and grinned, “I think I’m doin’ pretty well for not bein’ English.”

Arthur looked down to see what he was doing, he was basically done frying the fish so it seemed he was about to start frying the chips. “It seems you’re doing fine.”

That’s when Alfred leaned forward and pecked Arthur on the cheek, “Thank you, I just wanna make it perfect.”

Blushing he said, “I’m sure it will be.”

And with that they started chatting for the next 15 minutes before Alfred finished their meals. “So my brother is really quiet, but I’ll tell you somethin’, he can make you cry with what he’s bottled up. I can promise you that” Alfred laughed.

“You speak from experience I assume?” Arthur grinned.

“Actually, yeah. He made me cry. He listed off all my flaws for three hours once. I recommend not picking verbal fights with him.”

Arthur leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He saw Alfred’s face turn a deep red and he laughed. “You’re pretty cute when you laugh like that. I like your smile too” Alfred said suddenly, handing Arthur his plate of food.

Arthur stuttered, “I-I don’t know about that, but I could say the same about you.”

Alfred walked around to where Arthur was and sat down next to him, setting his plate down in front of him. The smell of fish invaded Arthur’s nostrils as he heard Alfred say, “Mmm, trust me. You’re cute.”

“Shut up I’m not cute, I’m not a preteen girl, you know.”

“Fine, whatever. I can’t think of a better word. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thanks…”

“No problem! Let’s eat!” Alfred exclaimed.

So, they ate. The food was surprisingly fantastic. Alfred told Arthur countless awful puns and jokes to which Arthur would respond, “Oh my God” with a head shake and an eyeroll. Overtime he felt Alfred put his hand over his own, circling his thumb around his knuckles. Arthur found out that Alfred had wanted to be an astronaut, but figured he’d be better suited for teaching than anything else. Arthur explained he always found himself enamored with the English language and wanted to spread his love of it to young minds. Alfred had nodded and agreed and they spoke about their love of teaching.

At around nine (after he persuaded Alfred to watch a movie he liked) Arthur voiced how he should be getting home so he can finish his grading. “I can take you home then!” Alfred said happily. He had grabbed his bomber jacket and swung it around his shoulders, Arthur picked up his briefcase and followed him out of house.

The night air struck him immediately. It was warm and the smell of flowers lingered in his nose. Arthur could hear the crickets chirping and frogs croaking, he had always loved the outdoors. He watched Alfred’s muscular figure, darkened by the night, walk down the pavement driveway to his car. After Alfred clambered in he climbed inside and sat himself in the passenger seat, setting his briefcase down. They buckled and Alfred started the car up, the engine roared to life and they were on their way to the Briton’s house.

Arthur instructed him where to go, pointing to different roads, which only confused Alfred. He finally said, “I practically live next to the school.”

“Oh! That’s your house?”

“Yes, that’s why I prefer walking.”

“That makes sense, okay, I know where to go now” He laughed.

A few minutes passed before Alfred swung the car into the driveway. He turned it off and sighed, it sounded a tad sad to Arthur. “Here we are” said Arthur awkwardly.

“Yeah…”

“Thank you for… for today.”

“I could say the same” Alfred said, looking at Arthur with a small smile.

“Well, I guess I should be going then” He said making a move to leave.

“Wait!” Alfred said suddenly, startling Arthur, “Sorry! I just... how about I walk you to the door?”

“Y-you don’t have to I mean I’m-”

“No, no. Let me walk you to the door” Alfred said with a shy smile.

“Sure.”

Alfred got out hurriedly and ran to the other side of the car. All Arthur could do was watch him act this ridiculous without laughing. Alfred opened the door for him which earned him a small thank you. He nodded his head and took Arthur’s hand, helping him out of the car. Arthur couldn’t believe how polite the other was being, a right gentleman. He blushed as he noticed Alfred didn’t let go as they walked up the stone pathway, their steps making clicking noises in unison.

The two of them went up the stairs, interlacing their fingers. Once they approached the door, Alfred turned to face Arthur, his complexion completely red by now. Arthur set his briefcase down and reached out for Alfred’s other hand, grasping it and interlacing their fingers once again. The height difference wasn’t much, perhaps an inch or less, but enough for Alfred to be looking down into Arthur’s deep green eyes. “I had fun” Arthur said with a smile.

“Me too.”

“Perhaps we can do this again sometime?”

“I think I’d love that, actually” Alfred laughed.

“How’s Sunday for you?” Arthur questioned.

“That works, I have church in the morning though so I think maybe in the afternoon?”

“Alright, how’s five?”

“Five might just work.”

“Perfect” Arthur said with a smile.

Alfred wanted to say “Yeah, you are” but felt it was too cliche. So instead of speaking he let go of one of Arthur’s hand so he could cup his face. Arthur looked at him confused for a second before he understood and closed his eyes. Alfred leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips, he felt Arthur exhale and put his arms around his neck. Their lips moved together slowly as Alfred pulled him closer by the waist.

They pulled apart so that they were still embracing. Alfred signature smell of mint and pastries was absolutely intoxicating Arthur at the moment. “I’ll call you… tomorrow, if you give me your number” Arthur mumbled.

Alfred disentangled himself from Arthur quickly, saying “Okay! Do you mind if I write it on your hand?”

Arthur shook his head and watched as the American took a pen from his pocket and scribbled his number down carefully on Arthur’s hand. “Why in God’s name do you have a pen?”

“I sometimes stick them in my pockets and forget about them a lot. I’m not sure why, but it happens.”

Arthur snorted and covered his mouth, “You’re such an idiot.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault this happens” he said, placing the pen back in his pocket.

“Mhmm” Arthur replied with a smile and placed a kiss on Alfred’s lips. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“O-okay! Goodnight, Arthur!” Alfred said, backing down the stairs, watching Arthur pick up his briefcase and walk backwards towards the door.

“Goodnight, Alfred” he said as he closed the door.

He dropped his briefcase right then and leaned his back against the door and slid down it. That was the best goddamn date he’d ever had. He inhaled the smell of his house deeply, trying to think clearly. It smelled of rose tea and he smiled. He almost desperately wanted Alfred to be his boyfriend anymore.

A thought (or perhaps, many) hit him like a freight train. How was he supposed to tell the principal, Ludwig? Or his co-workers for that matter? Would his students approve? Would the school even be okay with relationships between teachers? Same-sex teachers, at that? They didn’t really have a choice, Arthur thought. It’s not like working in an office, they can’t fire two teachers for dating. They weren’t as replaceable as office workers. He never remembered the school having a problem with same-sex relationships either. Perhaps this could work.

Arthur smiled at that, he was pretty sure he was starting to fall in love with Alfred F. Jones and he was content.

 


	2. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of school has rolled around and something has come up.

As the last few days of May fell away, June filled its place. The uncomfortable heat had exchanged itself for a sweltering one, the news claimed it to be one of the worst heat waves this town had seen in a while. Of course, it took its toll on everyone, students, teachers, etc. Since the school was a small one, there was no air conditioning. Teachers only had small floor fans for their rooms which didn’t ease the heat at all, in reality all it did was mask it.

It had been a couple of weeks since the boys’ first date which had ended on a wonderful note. They’d had a few since that day, each one better than the last. Yet, right now, that wasn’t on either of their minds. They were both dying of heat. Arthur had taken off his waistcoat and thrown it over his chair, only to recline in it and teach his students with a tired voice. He didn’t even want to teach at the moment, perhaps he should’ve just chosen to make today a study hall.

The only thing keeping anyone alive was the aforementioned fan circulating air about the room. Sweat was collecting on Arthur’s face, he was so sick of everything, he couldn’t take this heat anymore. He stopped talking promptly, his students looked at him curiously before he said, “Alright… So, we’re having a study hall today. It’s too hot for learning.”

The class would’ve erupted into cheers, but that obviously wasn’t happening because that required movement. Instead, his students nodded and put their heads down, some sprawled out as much as they could to relieve the nightmarish situation. Arthur reclined in his chair, his head lolling back with his eyes closed. His arms hung beside him, was absolutely drained. Being an Englishman in this situation didn’t help, he was used to stormy weather and cool temperatures, not this.

A loud rapping happened upon his door which made almost everyone jump in their seats. Arthur sat up quickly before calling out a weary “Come in!”

An equally exhausted Alfred stepped through the entryway, holding a box. Arthur had no idea what it could be, but it was moderately sized. The American strode to his desk, setting the box on his desk and grinning. He pulled up a nearby chair and sat himself down with a loud plop. “Now, what’s this?” Arthur mumbled beneath his breath.

Alfred leaned forward and whispered, “Just open it, I promise you’ll love it.”

Rolling his eyes despite the other man’s near intoxicating scent, the Englishman obliged. Inside there were a few roses, chocolates, and tea bags. As much as he disliked flowers, he loved the sentiment Alfred had put into all of this. He loved chocolate even though he denied it completely. Tea was a good choice. Arthur’s red face somehow became even more so, “What’s all this about?” He whispered hurriedly.

“There’s a note at the bottom,” The mint coming off his breath was even stronger this time.

This man was like Amortentia to him. The bell rang, signaling the end of the last class of the day, all of the students hurried out of the room, and at this Arthur pulled out the rest of the box’s contents. It contained small handwritten poems which the Briton read through, covering his smile with a hand. His favorite book (To Kill a Mockingbird), and a small note.

Pulling up the note, he read carefully. In cursive was written the following: _Arthur, will you be my boyfriend?_

Looking up quickly at Alfred, he saw the man’s smile become somewhat worried and guarded. “Uh… You don’t have to, I mean,” He paused a second before saying, “I was trying to be romantic, sorry if this was on the spot.”

“You idiot…” Arthur trailed off. Before Alfred could say anything in reply he nodded his head, “Of course I will.”

With those last four words, Alfred was shocked for a moment, his mouth agape, but then it split into a wide grin. He was so incredibly happy. He’d wanted to propose the idea of being in a regular relationship versus just dates with Arthur, but wasn’t quite sure how. He had had to ask for advice from his mother, called his brother, but nothing had sounded right. That was until he came up with this idea himself. Despite the heat he grabbed Arthur by the tie and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

The latter carded through the American’s sweaty hair and smiled. They pulled away quickly, and laughed. “You’re such a sap,” Arthur grinned.

“I know, but I wanted to make you smile.”

“You accomplished that. I was going to ask you if you’d like to come over today, by the way.”

“Oh, I’d love to come over! What do you wanna do this time?”

“We could lounge about, perhaps plan for next year.”

Alfred groaned and put his hands on his face, “God, why does this have to be so much work. I love teaching, but sometimes it can be so tiring.”

“At least a majority of the students like you, you should hear what they have to say about you,” Arthur winked.

Blushing, Alfred said, “What?? What do my space cadets say about me?!”

Arthur snorted and said, “Well, my dear, many of your… cadets want to fuck you into the mattress. Well, maybe the other way around.”

Alfred let out a small shriek of shock, “They want to what?!”

“Can you blame them? Have you seen yourself? You’re one of the most attractive men I’ve ever met. Of course they talk about you like that.”

“Yeah that’s you! You’re an adult, but they’re kids! Kids, Artie!”

“Oh poppet, they are going through puberty, give them a break.”

“You and I both know I teach Seniors! They should know better than to say that stuff, especially when a teacher is around and can hear them! I can’t believe they actually feel that way…” He said in disbelief.

“Even the Freshman ogle you,” Arthur added with a sly smirk.

“Oh my God!! They. Are. Children! I’m 23, Artie!”

“My dear, Seniors are about 17, that’s only six years.”

Alfred’s face became a deep red, “B-but they still shouldn’t be checking out their teacher!”

“Are you saying you’ve never done the same?” Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… I,” He paused and said with a grin, “Well I have been for a while now.”

“Oh! But I’m 27! That’d be a four year difference! You’re a child!” He said sarcastically.

Alfred leaned forward, “That ain’t much, the difference between the students and I is that I’m legal.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Arthur grinned, “Are you ready to go?” He said, standing up.

“Yeah,” Alfred said, mirroring Arthur.

Gathering his things, the Englishman picked up his waistcoat and slung it over his shoulder. The heat wasn’t as bad as it had been before, cooling down a few degrees so that it was somewhat bearable. He grabbed his keys, allowing Alfred to walk through the door before he locked it.

They strolled down the hallway together and talked a bit. Begrudgingly, Arthur allowed Alfred to hold his hand. Once they reached the exit of the school, they both walked to Alfred’s car and clambered inside.

The car still smelled of Alfred, the wondrous scent permeating the air. Arthur leaned back for the short ride, not even bothering to buckle his seatbelt as Alfred started the car. The American looked at him, “Aren’t you going to buckle?”

“No, my house is literally less than a mile away. It is right next to the school.”

“What if we crash?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“We aren’t going to crash!”

“I just want you to be safe, Artie!”

“I’ll be fine, Alfred. Just drive.”

“Fine,” He huffed.

Alfred backed up and drove out of the parking lot. Moments later he pulled into Arthur’s driveway. The latter looked at him with a deadpanned expression, “I told you.”

“Well, yeah! But it still worried me,” Alfred mumbled.

They both got out and walked down the stone walkway. Their steps made clicking sounds and the smell of heat and trees filled the air. In some ways, it disgusted Arthur. He hated this whole season, summer. Why’d it have to be so god awful? The sweat, the stickiness, just everything in general was repulsive about summer. The only good thing was allowing Arthur a break. It wasn’t even a good break, though. He still had to plan his lessons, maybe work for extra money, it was all so tiring.

He opened the door and felt the cool rush of air hit his face, he breathed in the scent of his home and smiled before striding inside. Alfred shut the door promptly and slid off his shoes with Arthur following suit. The American stretched, his back cracked and he let out a content sigh. “Excited for summer?” Arthur questioned.

“More or less, I love summer, but this heat wave is kicking my ass,” Alfred said with a sigh, “Right now I just wanna lay with you and just sit there. Maybe talk about lesson plans.”

Arthur smirked, “Alright.”

“Woah, really? I didn’t take you for the cuddling kind, you know?”

“Contrary to popular belief, the heartless English teacher does enjoy things like that.” Arthur sauntered to the couch and sat down, placing the box of goodies on the coffee table, “I very much appreciated this, but I can’t believe you gave it to me when the kids were still there!”

Alfred laughed before following his partner to where he was seated, “Well, I couldn’t wait! I had been planning it for a while, ya know? I was really nervous and I hoped that you would like it.”

Setting himself down beside the Briton, Alfred pecked his cheek, earning him an annoyed eyeroll despite the reddening of his cheeks. “I love it very much. Thank you, Alfred.”

Alfred smiled, pulling the Englishman into his arms. Arthur let him do as such and rested his head against Alfred’s shoulder. They laid down together and he put a hand on the American’s chest, breathing in his scent. In turn, the American nuzzled his face against Arthur’s. The mien about them was casual, but filled with love and appreciation. Being near one another was almost like electric, the closeness they felt to one another was extraordinary.

They laid there for quite a while, no talking, no moving, just appreciating one another’s presence. Arthur wouldn’t want it any other way, and neither would Alfred. The two of them were like clockwork, ticking in time, their gears in sync, never missing a beat. Eventually, Arthur fell asleep atop of his partner, the other man noticed this soon after and kissed his forehead before drifting off himself.

They dreamed of nothing, well, according to science and statistical studies, they did. They, more accurately, had no recollection of their dreams. They weren’t that important anyway.

They awoke a few hours later, Arthur being the first to do so. He watched Alfred’s sleeping face, peaceful and calm and smiled to himself. Should he wake him up himself? Or should he wait? After adjusting himself slightly, he felt Alfred move. Arthur looked down at him as his boyfriend’s eyes blinked awake. “Hey beautiful,” Alfred smiled.

“You’re such a git,” Arthur mumbled before leaning down and kissing him.

“I’m your git though.”

“Yes, all mine. No one else can have you.”

“So possessive,” Alfred smirked.

“Indeed.”

“I like that.”

They smiled at each other for a few moments before laughing. Alfred’s laugh was his usual loud one, reverberating through the room and it made Arthur’s heart flutter. Most people would consider it obnoxious, but not him. Maybe before, but not anymore. There was no way he could hate a laugh so filled with happiness no matter how much he tried.

Goddamnit. Arthur knew it, he was falling quickly. Too quickly, at that. This wasn’t even falling, it was infatuation. Yes, there was no way you could love someone that fast, infatuation lasts for a while. He couldn’t say that he loved Alfred yet, maybe it was possible… He’d known Alfred for a year before actually starting to date him, he was aware of all the man’s flaws and imperfections. Although, he was still worried about the whole situation, he didn’t want to fall headfirst into a tunnel of regret and sadness like all the other times.

He hated showing people his soft side because all that ever happened was that it was stomped on. He’d had so many people, from family to lovers, tear his heart out and treat it like trash. He had a hard time building lasting relationships anymore, they all ended around three weeks and Arthur couldn’t take it. The uncertainty, the not knowing, he hated it with every bit of his being. So naturally, he would be cautious with this relationship. He didn’t want to fuck it all up again. All he wanted was to be happy. The worst part was that the two of them were almost at that mark, so of course the anxiety levels were high.

He continued to space out for a few moments, his mind a whirlwind of anxiety and emotions. Alfred looked up at him curiously, bringing a hand up to his face and saying, “Arthur?” repeatedly. This didn’t catch the other man’s attention though, he was still too far in his own thoughts to acknowledge the American’s presence. Alfred sat up quickly, forcing Arthur into a sitting position. Finally, Arthur was knocked out of his trance and looked up at Alfred. “Are you okay?” Alfred asked with a worried tone.

“I’m fine I was just… having a touch of anxiety over something,” Arthur confessed.

Shirking his jacket and wrapping it around the Briton’s shoulders, Alfred inquired, “Would you like to talk about it or no?”

“No, I’m fine now.”

Still unsure, the American wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close, “If you ever feel like that again, you can tell me. I want to help you, okay? You’re shaking, sweetheart. Would you like me to get you anything?”

How could he not love this man was the question for Arthur. Even if it was infatuation, he couldn’t help but feel like he loved him with all his heart. He responded quietly, “I’m quite alright at the moment.”

He felt a few kisses being placed on his head before Alfred let go of him and looked into his eyes. He noticed the way they looked different. The bright blues were now clouded with worry and uncertainty. Arthur frowned and said, “Don’t look at me like that.”

Surprised, Alfred asked, “Look at you like what?”

“So filled with worry like I’m some kind of fragile doll. I’m fine,” Arthur glanced down, fiddling with a zipper on the jacket.

“I just don’t want you to go through something that makes you shake like that, I got worried Arthur!”

“I know,” Arthur sighed, “I just don’t want you to get worried about me.”

After a few moments of silence Arthur looked up. Alfred was frowning at him, not speaking at all. “What are you doing?”

“Tryin’ to figure out why you’d say something so stupid.”

“What?!”

Alfred sighed and with a more relaxed posture he stated, “Arthur, you’re my boyfriend. Of course I’m gonna worry when you start shaking and you don’t respond to me for a few minutes.”

“A few minutes?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“Yeah you were out of it for a while, it scared the fuck out of me. I care about you so much, I just wish you wouldn’t do stuff like this to yourself instead of talking about it.” Alfred sighed, “I just wanna make you feel better and I can’t do that if you don’t let me in sometimes.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say. He simply pulled the jacket around himself tighter and let out a long sigh. “I want to tell you, but I don’t want you to get angry is the problem.”

Pulling the Briton close once again, Alfred placed a kiss on his lips and said, “I could never be angry with you.”

Arthur nodded and pulled together his last remaining nerves. He wanted to tell him everything, he didn’t want to make Alfred hate him. He didn’t want to worry him either, but both weren’t very easy to do. He’d go insane if he didn’t explain straight-away.

“I’m worried about our relationship.” Fuck, he knew he’d say something stupid.

“What do you mean?” Alfred said, a bit hurt.

“What I mean is, is that my relationships never turn out well. They always end badly and I get hurt in the end,” Arthur said..

“Well…” He trailed off, “I want you to know that I don’t want to hurt you, ever.”

“I know you don’t want to, but it inevitably happens every time. I’m just paranoid is all, no need to worry.”

Alfred looked taken aback before saying, “Arthur, I don’t think you understand,” He started out, “I don’t think I can hurt you. You mean so much to me and if I messed this up, I’d be a fucking idiot.”

“I know but-”

“No, wait, I ain’t finished yet,” He cut in. “We’ve been friends for a while, even though we’re complete opposites we were always there for eachother!” He paused before adding, “You are one of the most important people in my life, all I want is for you to be happy. I don’t care if you’re happy with me or anyone else, just as long as you feel safe and secure. I fell in love with you a long time ago, Arthur, and I don’t intend to stop loving you, either.”

The utter amount of warmth that spread throughout Arthur’s body at that last sentence was unimaginable. There were no words to describe it other than perfect. He felt a tingling sensation climb up his spine and it ran down his arms. Bumps prickled his skin and his face heated up, he didn’t know what to say. That’s when Arthur knew this wasn’t infatuation anymore, he knew that they weren’t in some sort of blind haze where they couldn’t see each other for who they were. They’d always acknowledged each other’s faults, their good times and bad, everything.

Arthur grabbed Alfred by the tie and pulled him close, kissing him with a meaning. He wanted to let him know that everything he just said was reciprocated, absolutely everything. Despite the irony, Arthur was never good with words in states of high emotion, he could never express his feelings well. But now, he desperately wanted Alfred to acknowledge how much he loved him too. He didn’t care they’d only been dating for a short time. They’d known each other far longer than that and slowly fallen without the other’s knowledge, or even their own. Everything felt right in the moment as Alfred’s confused face melted into one of bliss, his mouth opening slightly, allowing Arthur in. The latter took off the American’s glasses and set them on the table haphazardly. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss further, grasping for the collar of Alfred’s shirt and pulling hard.

The other man wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, yanking him forward so that their chests were touching. Their rapid breaths were much more evident now, with the way that their chests rose and fell quickly. Abandoning the collar, Arthur reached up and cupped Alfred’s face, his thumb circling about his cheekbone. Despite the small gasps for air they’d taken during the kiss, they broke away, gasping like fish out of water. The severe lack of air had finally caught up with them.

Arthur put a hand to his chest, only now noticing how he was in Alfred’s lap. It seemed that’s how their kisses always ended up. Still taking deep breaths, Alfred rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Does that mean you love me too?” He asked with a breathless smile.

Arthur laughed and nodded his head “Of course it does, you idiot.”

“Say it, please,” Alfred said.

Arthur looked at him, running his fingers through his hair, “I love you, Alfred F. Jones.”

-The Last Day of School-

The last day was always somewhat sad for Arthur. He taught Juniors and Seniors, so the fact that he’d have to see off another class every year made him a bit nostalgic and upset. Despite how much he said he hated the mannerisms of children these days, he couldn’t deny that he loved his classes very much. Except maybe one or two students who intentionally fucked with him everyday for two years.

Still, it was a bit melancholy. As much as he hated seeing his children leave he loved instilling fear into the new ones. Yet, that wasn’t what he was thinking about at all. He was more focused on the body pressing up against his, forcing his back against the cool wall. Arthur seeked out the aid of the metal bar connected to the whiteboard. Once his hand stumbled upon it he tried pushing himself up, knocking off markers in the process. Hands tightened on his hips and lifted him up a couple of inches.

Moans escaped both participants mouths, permeating the air around them. Their breaths were hot against each other’s lips, the heat around them was uncomfortably warm, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Alfred inhaled Arthur’s scent and sighed into the latter’s mouth, the smell of roses and tea infiltrating his nose. His senses were in overload and he wasn’t sure if he could handle everything at once.

Arthur wrapped Alfred’s tie into his fist and yanked him closer, causing the American to grind his hips into his. He stopped kissing Alfred and moaned loudly, the taller man took this as an invitation to start kissing his neck. He felt another thrust into his hips as Alfred sucked on his exposed skin. He let go and grasped Alfred’s shoulders tightly, letting out another moan. Kissing up his neck and jawline, Alfred whispered, “I like it when you do that,” before he delved his tongue back into Arthur’s mouth.

They both knew that they shouldn’t be doing what they were doing, especially during their lunch break like this. It’s not like people knew of their relationship in the first place, but goddamnit. He needed this right now. Alfred grabbed Arthur’s leg and pulled it up to hip, securing it there. Arthur gasped, pushing back against Alfred’s hips, earning a moan as his reward. They were both incredibly close at this point, Arthur was surprised they hadn’t gone over the edge yet. He didn’t care at this point as he felt another push against his hips. “Alfred,” He gasped desperately.

The latter placed a hand next to Arthur’s head against the wall. He murmured, “God, Artie, you sound so hot when you do that.”

Another thrust and they both let out a moan. Alfred returned his lips to Arthur’s neck, biting and teasing, trying to drive him insane; which was working quite well. Arthur’s head lolled back against the wall as he pulled on the American’s hair.

They barely even noticed as they were ravishing each other that the door had opened. “Oh my God,” a loud voice said. The two of them immediately turned their heads and looked in the direction where the noise had come from.

“Oh God, please, please don’t tell anyone,” Arthur begged. Alfred let go of his partner immediately, obviously embarrassed at being interrupted. Arthur could’ve sworn he’d locked that door, but obviously not.

“Y-You two weren’t at lunch so I thought that maybe…” Liz trailed off, “Well, you’re having fun, I’m guessing?”

Alfred covered his face with his hands, his blush incredibly evident. Arthur straightened out his clothes and smoothed out his hair. “We can explain,” Arthur started.

“I’m sure you can,” She said striding over to where they stood. She sat down at a student’s desk and crossed her legs, “Explain.”

So, they did. Alfred sat at his desk while Arthur sat on the counter behind it and they explained. Liz nodded her head every now and then, showing her understanding of the situation. The whole thing was awkward for both parties.

Meanwhile, when Alfred was telling Liz a majority of what’s been going on, Arthur fastened the top few buttons on the top of his shirt and tightened his tie. Clearing his throat every now and again, he’d add details that his boyfriend had left out. Once the explanation was finished the two men stared at Liz expectantly. She had a deadpanned expression for a few minutes before--

“This is fantastic!” She broke out with a smile.

“What do you mean, ‘fantastic’?” Arthur questioned.

Liz stood up and put her hands on the desk, leaning towards them, “You two are together! It’s about fucking time! I’ve waited a year. Let me repeat that. A year.”

Alfred laughed while Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re a bit excited, don’t you think?” Arthur mumbled, his acidic green eyes glaring at her.

Choosing to ignore that comment, she frowned before seating herself once again, “Why didn’t you guys tell me? I thought we were friends.”

Alfred’s face shifted to one of guilt, “We are! We just didn’t want to tell anyone, really! We’re both still kinda nervous about how the school and students and all that will react, sorry Liz…”

“It’s alright, but I doubt anyone would care,” She said with a huff.

“You don’t know that,” Arthur said, “We don’t want to risk it just yet. We were planning to tell everyone next school year and it’d be nice if you could just shut it until then.”

Liz glared at him, “Whatever, do as you wish. I’m just glad you two finally stopped being so dumb.”

“So you promise not to tell anyone?” Alfred said a bit hesitantly.

She let out a sigh, “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Alfred let loose a grin and Arthur gave a small smile, “Thank you,” they said in unison.

Liz beamed at them both and stood up, “Are you two coming to lunch?”

They looked at each other and Alfred shrugged. “Do we have enough time?” Arthur inquired.

Glancing at her wristwatch, the Hungarian said, “Yep! About 20 minutes,” She smirked, “Unless you two would rather pick up where you left off.”

The American’s face became a deep red again before he stammered, “No! We’re fine! Let’s just… Let’s just go.” And with that, Liz helped them straighten out their appearances and afterwards the trio left for the faculty room.

-Later That Day-

The fan hummed loudly in Alfred’s classroom as he reviewed their last unit, his students stared at him with a severe lack of interest and some of them were half-asleep. He pointed excitedly to various diagrams he’d drawn up (poorly, if that means anything) and was explaining how the problem worked until a hand shot up in the air. He stopped teaching and pointed to the owner of the hand, “Yes, Emil!”

“Mister Jones, we’re all Seniors, can we have a break?” The teenager asked.

Alfred laughed, “You’re Seniors, yes! The thing is, you still need to pass my calculus exam.”

“I’m sure we’ll do fine, it’s the last day, please?”

Running a hand through his sweaty hair, Alfred pondered this. The class looked at him with expectant eyes full of hope. He glanced around at all of them before saying, “Alright, the rest of the class can be a study hall.”

The classroom erupted into a chorus of cheers and various “Thank you, Mr. Jones!” Eventually the noise quieted and Alfred strode back to his desk, seating himself. He rested his elbows on the flat surface, putting his chin on his hand. The computer screen was on the Google homepage and he sighed. He had no idea what to do.

His room was a bit smaller than most, probably considering that he was a newer teacher. Most would refer to him as a greenhorn. He’d only just started working at the school this year, which had been extremely nerve-wracking. He had to prepare an entire lesson plan for two grades, so of course he had been anxious. The whole experience was amazing though. He was happy he’d chosen teaching as his livelihood.

Nevertheless, sweat was practically pouring out of him, both from the heat and his… energetic teaching style. He took off his glasses and laid his head down, groaning. Students were on their phones or doing whatever, Alfred didn’t really care at the moment, in all honesty.

A loud pounding sounded throughout the classroom, causing Alfred to perk up immediately. He was hoping it was Arthur, the thought sent a pleasant heat through his body. God, he loved Arthur so much, just everything about him was great. After breaking out of his love-induced trance he slipped on his glasses and sauntered over to the door. Grasping the cold handle, he turned it and flung the door open with a grin, only for it to drop less than a second later. His entire expression was one of annoyance and hatred.

The whole class turned to face the object of Mr. Jones’ dissatisfaction. Some held their breath as they realized what was happening. A tall man wearing a scarf stood just outside the room with a grin plastered on his face and his eyes were closed. His light blond hair shined in the light emitted from the hallway, “Hello, Alfred,” He said sweetly.

The air around them turned stale and frigid, “Hello, Ivan. What do you want?”

With a slight Russian accent he replied, “Just wanting to see how you’re doing. It seems you aren’t teaching, but that isn’t much of a surprise.”

With a fake laugh he said, “I’m doing great, actually! How are you? Most likely terrorizing children! Am I right?”

The class snickered at that last remark, only to stop when Mr. Braginski opened his eyes to peer at them. “Hmm. Not really, I just wanted to ask you about the noises I heard coming from your room earlier. They were a bit odd and out of place.”

Alfred’s complexion paled, but he kept up with the Russian, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. Are you sure you’re just not talking to yourself?”

Ivan stared at him icily, “I’m quite sure.”

“Well maybe, we can talk about this later. How does that sound?”

“Very well, how’s after this period?”

“That’s good. Liz and Arthur will be here too, so, just so you know.”

“That is fine, have a _wonderful_ day, Alfred,” He said, turning on his heel and walking down the hall.

Slamming the door shut, Alfred walked back to his desk positively fuming. His students weren’t going to question him, they rarely saw him this angry. Sure, Ivan and Alfred didn’t get along and sometimes bickered, but it was nothing major. They usually just avoided each other at all costs, but sometimes, when their paths did cross, scathing verbal fights would ensue. The hatred was very evident between the two men. For some reason, they just didn’t get along. No one knew exactly why. Maybe it was because they were both math teachers...

Right now was somewhat different though. The students wondered silently about what Ivan had meant by “noises.” It was all a somewhat curious situation. Although, their thoughts were cut off quickly as the bell rang, meaning that school was out for about 2.5 months. A bunch of shuffling and running and the kids were out the door in three seconds flat, some waving to Alfred before leaving forever.

Alfred sighed, this was the first time he’d experienced students leaving him forever and moving on with their lives. He got out his phone and dialed Arthur’s number. In less than one ring, he heard the line pick up, “Hello, what is it?” A voice asked.

“I need you to come to my room, right now. Bring Liz,” Alfred said quickly.

Arthur looked at his phone curiously and said, “Alright… I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Why do you need us?”

“Ivan’s coming and it involves what happened during lunch.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, just… hurry, okay?” Alfred mumbled.

“Yes, I will. I’ll be there in less than five minutes, my dear.”

“Alright, love you, see you in five minutes.”

“Love you,” Arthur said as he hung up.

He practically ran to the Chemistry classroom and upon seeing Liz he said, “I need you to come with me.”

Without needing a reason, she grabbed her bag and came out of her room, not even bothering to lock the door. They walked down the hallway, the Hungarian’s long hair swishing behind her. “What’s happening?”

“Alfred thinks Ivan found out.”

“Oh,” She said.

They didn’t speak the rest of the way as their shoes clicked against the hard floor. The smell of old books filled the halls and Arthur couldn’t care less. Of all people, why did it have to be Ivan? The one his boyfriend has a fierce rivalry with, of course. Nothing ever had to work in his favor, did it?

Liz grabbed the handle to the Math teacher’s door and turned it, bursting inside. Arthur followed close behind. Alfred seemed startled as he was interrupted from his staring match with the Russian man. The latter seemed unfazed by the sudden intrusion. The English teacher stood up, his posture perfect. Liz did the same. They both walked over to the two men, trying to look as natural as possible. “Hello, Ivan,” Arthur said with a small smile.

“Hello,” He said nodding to Arthur, “Hello to you too, Elizabeta.”

Liz grinned and said, “Hello! How are you today?”

“I’m fine! I was just wondering what those odd noises I heard were.”

Now, Ivan’s room was next to Francis’. The Frenchman was just down the hall while Liz was around the corner and down a bit. Arthur couldn’t believe he’d been loud enough for Ivan to hear them. He was embarrassed, but tried to keep his flush unnoticeable. “Well, I’m sure we have an explanation for you,” Arthur said.

They all sat down at the desks the students used and Ivan looked at them expectantly, “Well?”

Alfred puffed up his cheeks and rolled up his sleeves, letting out the air slowly, “Well… I don’t know how to explain this. Does anyone want to start?”

“I will,” Arthur volunteered. “You see… something happened about a month ago.”

“And what is that something?”

It was Liz’s turn to talk, “Alfred and Arthur… Well, they’re together. Right now.”

They both blushed, “So those noises were…” Ivan trailed off, looking at them with his eyebrows raised.

Alfred blanched and said, “We weren’t having sex or anything! Those noises were something else!”

Arthur put his face in his hands before Ivan said, “So, it wasn’t sex, but you were quite loud.”

“We were kissing, that’s all,” Arthur mumbled, “We’d also like for you to keep this little secret for us until the new school year.”

Ivan looked at the three of them before saying, “Okay.”

That reply had them all shocked. Ivan wasn’t one to simply agree to something, not at all. There was always some sort of condition along with his agreements. He was a nice man, but people perceived him as scary, which he didn’t like one bit. He just wanted friends, really. “On one condition,” He added.

They all groaned and Alfred asked, “What?”

Ivan wasn’t against friendly competition, though, “Admit that I am the best.”

Alfred stared at him and then switched his gaze to Arthur. Now looking at him sternly, the latter nodded. With a grimace, the American muttered, “Ivan, you are the best.”

Ivan sat back in his chair and displayed a wide smile, “Alright! I will not tell anyone! I hope you have a good summer, and perhaps you should try being quieter next time, yes?”

Alfred spluttered out gibberish, trying to find a good comeback, but nothing came. Arthur could only reply with a sarcastic, “We’ll try, I suppose.” Ivan laughed and left the room, leaving the rest of them in silence. That was, until Alfred laid his head on Arthur shoulder and let out a groan.

“What is it, poppet?”

“I can’t believe he found out.”

Liz watched as Arthur rested his head upon his partner’s, “It’s alright, at least he didn’t walk in on us like Liz did.”

The Hungarian laughed and said, “I wouldn’t have said you guys were just kissing, either. You were doing a little bit more than that.”

“Do shut up,” Arthur muttered. Liz only laughed again, this time covering her mouth.

Alfred took his head out from underneath his lover’s and kissed his red cheek, “Yeah, I guess it could be worse.”

The Englishman smiled and reached down to hold Alfred’s hand. He was happy he could finally do this in front of someone instead of having to hide it from their co-workers and students. It was like a breath of fresh air and he loved every bit of it. He would never admit to such sappy and embarrassing feelings, he wasn’t that far gone yet to have lost his wits already. Right now, though, he was content.

Liz smiled at them and stood up, “I should really go. I have to clean up the remainder of my classroom and lock the door and- ah, just so much.”

Alfred looked at her briefly and said, “Alright, catch you later.”

They pecked each other on the lips once Liz left the room, “Time to plan all summer for the new year,” Alfred laughed.

The Briton let out an aggravated sigh and said, “And summer school, don’t forget that.”

“I have to make new study guides and everything.”

“Likewise, all of us have to do a lot for preparation.”

“I wish we got summers off like the students do.”

Arthur smiled, “Don’t we all?”

They both grinned at each other and Alfred stood up, outstretching a hand to his lover, “Yeah.” He pondered a moment, “Would you like to come over today? I can make you dinner again!”

Taking the hand graciously and standing up, Arthur smiled, “That’d be splendid.”

****  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Mint and Roses! I appreciate all the comments, but please refrain from making comments asking for M-rated material. If I feel comfortable, I'll write it, and if not, I won't. Please respect these decisions. If you had asked for this in the previous chapter, then of course I'm not angry! So no need to worry, I just want to warn you that there may be not smut is all!
> 
> But that aside, here it is! I liked writing it a lot! If you have any corrections or whatever, please tell me. I'd be happy to fix them.
> 
> Have a rad day ^^


	3. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sappy date at Arthur's House.

“Please, Artie?”

“Alfred, I’ve told you one hundred times already. No.”

“C’mon, please?”

“ _Alfred._ ”

Alfred puffed out his cheeks and made a face at his boyfriend, “Why not?”

“Because it’s childish, why would I want to build a pillow fort?” Arthur asked, lying against his boyfriend while reading a book.

“ _Because_ , it’s fun! We could even get your laptop and watch a movie! It’ll be great, just trust me!”

Arthur took off his reading glasses and let his head fall onto Alfred’s shoulder, “If I do, will you shut up?” He asked with a huff.

Alfred’s face lit up, “Yes!”

“Fine, we can build a pillow fort,” The Brit mumbled in defeat.

With that, Alfred pushed him off and rushed to Arthur’s bedroom, grabbing every blanket he could carry in one trip. Having been thrown off the man, Arthur fell forward onto the couch and yelled at him, only to be ignored. It had been a while since the last day of school, a month after Alfred’s birthday, to be exact. Right now, Alfred was busy annoying his beloved boyfriend.

“For the love of God, make two trips!” Arthur yelled.

“Never!”

“You are so goddamn immature,” He grumbled, pushing himself off the couch. Alfred was running about, getting chairs and taking sheets from the linen closet, dropping everything in the center of the living room floor. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, setting his book down on the coffee table carefully. “What are you doing now?” He asked as Alfred was laying down a comforter and throwing pillows on top of it.

“I’m making it soft so we can lay on it! Get your laptop, you can pick out the movie,” Alfred said giddily.

The temptation was strong while the annoyance weakened. Yes, Arthur would love to pick out the movie and let his partner do everything else. This was perfect. “You can help me when you’re done!” The American beamed.

Damn. Shrugging, Arthur shuffled to his bedroom and grabbed his laptop. His bed was stripped bare of its sheets and blankets. Of course. The damn American was as excitable as a puppy, never ceasing to be a bottomless pit of joy. Arthur smiled at that though, as irritating as he may be, he was still a great person to be around.

Upon returning to the living room, Arthur noted how the couch was pushed back along with the coffee table, making it seem a lot bigger than before. It looked nice, it reminded him of when he first moved to the town about five years ago from his hometown of Liverpool. Quite the dramatic change, you see.  Arthur smiled as he saw Alfred beginning to construct their little citadel.

Knowing that this excitable man was his warmed his heart. Setting down the laptop on the television stand, Arthur walked over and began helping Alfred with his endeavor. After a few minutes of slight bickering of where to put one sheet they ended up just throwing it over to the couch to deal with later. Slowly, but surely, the fort was constructed. “What if we were king and queen of this fort?” Alfred said with a smile.

“Wouldn’t it be king and king, my dear?” Arthur said, admiring their handiwork.

“Nah, every good kingdom needs and king and queen, plus it’d get confusing if we were both king.”

“I suppose you have a point, but what would we be king and queen of?”

Alfred thought for a moment, “What if we were king and queen of a kingdom like in the suits in cards?”

“What?”

“Like, Spades, Clubs, Hearts, and Diamonds.”

“Alright… A bit of an imagination you have. Which suit?”

“I always liked Spades,” Alfred grinned.

“Spades it is then. I’ll be queen, considering they’re usually smarter. Historically speaking, of course,” Arthur said, looking at his boyfriend with a smirk.

Alfred let out a huff and said, “Fine, whatever, Queen Kirkland.”

“Just get in the fort, King Jones.”

The American smiled and hurried inside, “Don’t forget the laptop!” He yelled.

“I won’t,” Arthur shouted back. Grabbing the laptop from where it was perched, he pushed a blanket aside and crawled in.

It was dark inside, but he could feel the heat coming off of his boyfriend and- holy shit, of course. Alfred’s scent. _God fucking damn it, why did he have to smell so good?_ Arthur shook his head and opened the laptop, the only light illuminating the fort being the screen. Alfred wrapped a blanket around them as Arthur pulled up the movie he had picked out. The latter snuggled into his boyfriend and they sat back. The laptop was set between them, Alfred asked, “What movie is it?”

“The Proposal,” Arthur said nonchalantly.

“Isn’t that a romcom? I didn’t think you’d like those.”

“Yes, and why wouldn’t I like them?”

Alfred stuttered, “W-well, I just thought you’d think they were stupid and I-”

He was cut off by a kiss on the lips, “Shut up, sweetheart.”

With their lips still brushing together, Alfred nodded. He kissed the Brit in return and nuzzled his nose, causing them both to smile. After parting, the movie started, much to Alfred’s excitement. Arthur rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder and the latter put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He’d thought this was a bit childish at first, yes, but Arthur was secretly enjoying himself. The feeling of being so close to his lover like this made him smile, Arthur hoped they could do this again sometime.

Although, Arthur had a tendency to criticize movies (Much to his partner’s dismay) while Alfred excitedly chattered through them, spewing theories about the ending. The Brit had grown somewhat sick of all the talking Alfred was doing, so he had decided to kiss him to shut him up. Boy, was that a chain reaction.

Arthur kissing his partner had only inevitably led to more kisses in return. Glasses being taken off led to things becoming more intimate. Alfred pushed Arthur down into a lying position, well, more like Arthur pulled the other on top of him. Their chests were pressed together as their lips moved in synchronization slowly, Arthur let out a small sigh before opening his mouth and allowing Alfred in.

The movie played in the background, but they couldn’t care less. Arthur put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him closer. The latter rested his hands on the outsides of Arthur’s thighs propped on either side of his body. Running his fingers through Alfred’s hair, Arthur noted how soft it was. Maybe it was his conditioner? He’d have to ask sometime. Alfred move his hands up Arthur’s body and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing the Brit’s back to arch slightly. He broke the kiss momentarily and whispered, “I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur stared up at him and smiled, “I love you too, Alfred.”

The American pushed another kiss to his lover’s lips. God, how much he loved Arthur. Everything about him was perfect. Well, maybe not his cooking. He learned that the hard way, but his baking was the best. It was odd. Alfred looked down at his boyfriend, eyes peering through the darkness into the beautiful greens. With a content sigh he rested his forehead against Arthur’s. The latter cupped the American’s face while Alfred moved his hands to his shoulders, thumbs massaging circles into his shirt.

They stayed there, appreciating the warmth and closeness they shared. Arthur always smelled like his beloved rose tea, it was starting to become Alfred’s all time favorite scent. Arthur kissed him once again and felt the warm breath against his lips. Everything was right in the world. He never wanted this moment to end. If spending the rest of his life with Alfred meant more times like these, then he was happy with that. “I’m glad I fell in love with you,” Arthur whispered.

Alfred nuzzled his face and kissed his cheek, “I’m glad I fell in love with you too.”

The Brit was surprised when a tear that didn’t come from him fell on his cheek. “Poppet, are you ok?” Arthur asked with wide eyes.

Alfred put his head next to Arthur’s, pressing himself close. “Yeah, I’m just really happy it was you,” He whispered in his ear.

Arthur ran his hands down his partner’s back. Staring up at the ceiling, he said, “I’m glad too.”

He heard a soft chuckle, “I know it’s only been a few months, but I can’t help but feel that you’re the one, Arthur. I hope that isn’t too soon for you-”

“It’s not too soon,” Arthur interrupted, “I feel the same way.”

Alfred’s breath hitched and he propped himself up to look at Arthur, “You do?”

The latter took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped Alfred’s eyes, his own starting to water, “Yes, of course. I love you so very much, poppet. I’ve never had an experience quite like it with anyone else.”

Alfred’s face contorted into one of pure love and joy. Running his fingers through Arthur’s hair, he kissed him sweetly, “Me too. I love you so much.”

Arthur pulled Alfred’s face closer to himself, delivering another kiss. Alfred placed his hands on his lover’s waist and peppered his face with kisses. Arthur laughed and turned his head to the side, that’s when he noticed the movie was almost over. Although, that didn’t matter as he felt Alfred place a kiss on his neck, only to nibble shortly afterwards. Arthur turned his head back to look at Alfred with a surprised look. That’s when he got an idea.

Using his legs, Arthur shifted his and Alfred’s weight, causing the latter to lie on his back. Arthur lay atop him and grinned down at the other man. The American stared up at him in momentary shock, only to have his boyfriend plant a kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes, Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him down. Arthur moved his hands onto Alfred’s shoulders. This plan was working out well.

He took Alfred’s lip between his teeth and sucked on it lightly, eliciting a small whimper from the man beneath him. Opening his eyes, he noticed how Alfred was staring at him through half-lidded eyes, he looked absolutely adorable like that. Releasing the lip, Arthur slipped his tongue into his mouth. Alfred turned his head and moved his hands down the remainder of his partner’s back, only to grab his ass. Arthur broke the kiss with a smirk and mumbled, “Are those your hands I feel on my arse?”

Alfred’s cheeks flushed, “Maybe?”

The Brit bit his lip and Alfred’s eyes widened, “Do you want me not to? I’m sorry if you don’t want me to-”

Arthur interrupted him as he started sucking on a particular spot by Alfred’s jawline. The American let out a small whine and Arthur smiled against his skin, “I’m sorry, are you sensitive there?”

“You’re such a dick sometimes,” Alfred muttered.

Thank God Alfred wore V-necks, it only made Arthur’s job easier. He smirked down at his boyfriend before pressing a kiss to his collarbone. This action resulted in a firm squeeze on his ass, Arthur moaned against the tan skin, laying his head down beneath Alfred’s chin. He quickly turned his gaze to the American’s face, “I can’t believe you.”

“You’re the one who’s kissing me where you know I’ll moan and all that shit, so, I can’t believe you.”

Arthur pushed himself up so that he was straddling his boyfriend, “Oh, do shut up. I know you’re enjoying yourself.”

Alfred pulled himself up into a sitting position, “Well, so are you! And so am I, but… still.”

“Still what?” Arthur questioned, crossing his arms.

The American rubbed the sides of his boyfriend’s arms and chuckled, “You can be a smartass.”

“What ever do you mean?” He asked a bit too innocently.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Alfred started sarcastically, “You always have a comeback for everything and even when we make out you make smartass comments, it’s like you can’t stop.”

Arthur smirked, “You can’t hold back sharp wit.” He placed his arms around Alfred’s shoulders, “You know the movie is over, correct?”

Alfred quickly glanced over at the computer screen and then back to his lover, “Holy shit, you’re right!”

“You honestly didn’t notice?”

“Of course not! I was too wrapped up in kissing you,” He grinned.

Arthur flushed and shook his head before moving himself off of his boyfriend, “You’re such an idiot sometimes.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot!” He said proudly as he watched Arthur crawl out of the fort.

Following him and grabbing his glasses, Alfred placed them on his face while his obnoxious laugh sounded and all Arthur could do was roll his eyes. It wasn’t even three yet and he was starved. They should’ve made popcorn or something. Upon further thought, Arthur deemed that wouldn’t have made a difference considering what had transpired. “Yes you are, but right now, I’m starving.”

“We could go out for McDonald’s!” Alfred said happily.

“My dear, that’s too far away. I want food right now.”

“I could make us some… Dinner? Lunch? Lunner? I’ll make us some Lunner.”

Arthur gave an irritated sigh, “Alright, what are you making?”

“How about…. Mac and cheese?” Alfred said, looking at Arthur.

“That sounds good, get started then, I suppose. It takes a while for the water to boil, after all,” He replied.

With a quick nod Alfred ran to the kitchen, which was less than 30 feet away. Arthur followed closely after him and turned on the radio which was perched on the counter. They liked to listen to music when they cooked together, which was more often than you’d expect. The radio blared the smooth tones of one of Alfred’s favorite singers. The song ended quite slowly before a new one began to play. The opening music played as Alfred filled up the pot with water before setting it down on the stove’s fire. He took hold of Arthur’s hand and said, “May I have this dance?”

Arthur smiled, “Of course, King Jones.”

Mr. Sinatra’s voice filled the air, “Call me Alfred,” He grinned.

“Alright, Alfred,” he laughed as Alfred hooked an arm around his waist.

He held his lover’s hand before they started dancing in small steps, nice and slow. He pulled Arthur close and sang into his ear, “Let’s take it nice and easy.” Arthur laughed at how he tried to impersonate Sinatra, spinning him and pulling him close once again. “It’s gonna be so easy,” He sang sweetly, “For us to fall in love.”

He pecked Arthur on the cheek before continuing, “Hey baby, what’s your hurry?”

Arthur interrupted and spun Alfred, before the latter continued, “Relax and don’t you worry.”

They kissed each other and he continued, “We’re gonna fall in love.”

Alfred had pulled Arthur into his arms again and they danced significantly slower. Well, not very much dancing, more or less a few steps to the left or right. Even during the excitable chorus, they stayed like that, in each other’s arms. Alfred pressed his forehead to Arthur’s and whispered, “We’re on the road to romance, that’s safe to say.”

Arthur closed his eyes and put his arms around Alfred’s neck as the American kept whispering to him, “But let’s make all the stops along the way.”

Arthur pulled him into a soft kiss and Alfred mumbled against his lips, “The problem now of course is, to simply hold your horses.”

The Brit laughed quietly as Alfred smiled, “To rush would be a crime.” He opened his eyes to see Alfred gazing at him, “‘Cause nice and easy does it every time.”

Their lips pressed together as the song ended slowly. It was soft and subtle, making their hearts flutter, it was like the world stopped. They stayed standing still in a warm embrace, foreheads pressed together. The air they breathed was each other’s, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. They held each other as Arthur whispered, “Is this our song then?”

“If you want it to be, then absolutely.”

He nodded and they kissed again. Even as the water began to boil, they held each other close. It took about five minutes before they broke apart reluctantly. Alfred poured the noodles into the water and grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer. He broke them up since they seemed to stick together when they hit the water.

Arthur seated himself on one of the counters near the stove and let out a sigh of happiness. Alfred glanced at him as he stirred their food, placing the spoon down on the counter and walking over to his lover. “Are you staying over tonight?” Arthur asked him.

Alfred set his arms on either side of Arthur and said, “If you don’t mind. I like your house.”

Pushing the hair out of Alfred’s face he said, “Of course I don’t mind. We have to take down that fort if you want to sleep in the bed, you know.”

Alfred’s face contorted into one of shock and disappointment, “Not the fort!”

“Yes, the fort. We need the sheets to sleep on, poppet.”

“Why can’t we just sleep in the fort?” He asked hopefully.

“I am not sleeping on the floor.”

Alfred puffed out his cheeks sadly before returning himself to the noodles. He stirred them while pouting, Arthur was unfazed by this. In the mere three months they’d been dating, he’d grown accustomed to Alfred’s childish ways, much to the latter’s dislike. Soon enough Alfred grabbed the strainer from one of the cabinet’s and gave it to Arthur to set in the sink. He did so and Alfred came over with the boiling pot, dumping its contents into the strainer. Arthur, in the meantime had grabbed a newspaper that was laying nearby and began to read, “Did you hear about the reduced enrollment rates?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“Yes, but it’s no reason to be anxious. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Well, maybe you, but us newer teachers won’t be,” He said with a frown.

“Sweetheart, I don’t even have tenure.”

“You’re one year away from it though! And not to mention you have more seniority than me, as do most of the teachers,” Alfred huffed.

“Layoffs are so rare, my dear, especially where we live. Plus, they usually happen in summer, anyway. If they were to fire you they’d tell you in the spring,” He said as he continued to read.

Alfred looked at him with his mouth agape, “Are you trying to make me feel better?”

With a sigh, Arthur hopped off the counter and placed the newspaper behind him. He cupped his lover’s face and mumbled, “You’ll be fine.”

Alfred’s face softened and he nodded, leaning into his partner’s touch. A kiss was placed upon the American’s cheek before Arthur returned to his spot perched atop the counter. He was glad he had Arthur to pull him back to earth when he started to worry like that, he couldn’t remember what it had been like before. Alfred just knew that he didn’t want to go back to life without Arthur. It’d be god awful.

Alfred smiled, taking the drained noodles and putting them back into the pot, retrieving the packet of cheese goop. Ripping it open, the sauce was poured over the pasta slowly and once finished with that, Alfred mixed the concoction together. Arthur got the glasses and plates out of the cabinet and set them on the counter, grabbing silverware shortly after. After everything was done and finished, they sat together at the counter with their mac and cheese and water.

Arthur noted how it tasted wonderful. He loved how Alfred cooked for him even when he himself offered to do so. The cheese was delicious and smelled fantastic. Alfred scooped up the noodles and moved it towards Arthur’s mouth. The latter obliged, parting his lips slightly and taking a bite. The American pulled the spoon away and smiled. They began to feed each other after that and once they were done they had laughed.

 

-Later That Day: Nighttime-

Arthur stripped himself of his clothes and pulled out a change of pajamas. Thanks to the air conditioning the air around him was cold, making his skin prickle with bumps. He pulled a shirt over his head and put on a pair of baggy pants. The running of water from the bathroom could be heard and he smiled, laying himself on the bed, watching the door.

Singing drifted through the air and Arthur laughed as he pulled the blanket up over his body. Alfred burst through the door with a wide grin and moved himself to where Arthur lay. Of course, he stilled smelled so good. Arthur had tried to figure out where he even picked up that scent, the mint was obvious because of gum. Alfred always seemed to be gnawing on it, while the pastries… he wasn’t quite sure. It’s not like the man’s house was a bakery and he frequently had them around him. It was odd, really, but Arthur loved it nonetheless.

“You look far too energetic to sleep,” Arthur smiled.

Alfred crawled into his spot on the left side and said, “I’m always energetic.”

That much was true, yes. “Yes, it’s a wonder you even manage to sleep.”

Pulling the comforter over himself and setting his glasses on the end table, Alfred said, “Where do you think all the energy comes from?”

“I’m not sure, but I know it’s unnatural.”

Alfred laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing him close. The sheets smelled of rose tea and it made Alfred happy. Arthur was warm and his shirt was soft and he couldn’t help but notice how close they were. Just... every touch was like a shock, cuddling him felt like an electric current running through his body. He was addicted and couldn’t get enough of his beloved. He couldn’t help but feel that he and Arthur’s hearts ticked in time. Arthur was his one and only matching rhythm.

The latter was just staring at him as their noses touched, “What are ya starin’ at me for?”

A hand was placed on his cheek and Alfred felt a pair of lips press against his own, soft and sweet. “I love you so much, poppet,” Arthur whispered.

“I love you too, darling.”

Judging by the look in their eyes they both felt the same way at that exact moment. They continued to pepper each other with small kisses until Alfred pushed him over onto his back and effectively pinned Arthur beneath him. The latter reached up and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to his lips. Their bodies were pressed together, making them both shiver, and Alfred licked the seam of Arthur’s lips as he ran his hands up underneath his shirt.

Arthur opened his mouth slightly and his partner took the opportunity to deliver him a deep and passionate kiss. Arthur sucked on his tongue, his eyes half-lidded and cloudy as he stared up at Alfred, which only made the latter want him more. Hands roamed the entirety of Alfred’s clothed back, nails digging, practically begging for more. At this, the American pulled away and trailed kisses down his lover’s neck, stopping to bite and suck the skin there. Arthur let out a small gasp at these ministrations as his hands found their way into golden locks that rivaled the sun. Turning his head so that Alfred could take full advantage of the soft skin, Arthur gasped more audibly this time when he felt a set of teeth bite down.

Returning his attention to his lover’s face, Alfred pecked Arthur on the lips before grinding his hips down. Arthur threw his head back into the pillows and moaned, grasping the back of Alfred’s neck and running his hands up through the soft hair. Alfred gave another thrust, grabbing Arthur’s hips and pushing himself down into the man beneath him as hard as he could, eliciting a moan that rivaled his own. Arthur immediately grabbed the American’s shoulders, gathering him closer as he was thrusted into, each movement quicker than the last.

Alfred had needed to lay his head next to Arthur’s, kissing his shoulders while continuing his work. They both let out a moan as Alfred traced the shell of his lover’s ear with his tongue. A shiver was sent down Arthur’s spine at the contact. Everything was happening so quickly, which was the norm with their relationship, but Arthur didn’t care. He just wanted the much needed release. Right now. Alfred whispered into his ear huskily, breaking up his already muddled thoughts, “Seems like you’re enjoying yourself, hmm?”

Arthur’s jaw was slack as he let out another moan, “Obviously,” another thrust, “Trying to make me come, are you?”

“If you want me to,” Alfred smirked.

“I wasn’t thinking this was how our first time together would be.”

“I can stop,” Alfred whispered against his skin.

“Don’t,” He panted, wrapping his legs around Alfred’s waist.

He nodded his head quickly before taking up Arthur’s mouth in a passionate kiss. They rolled their hips against one another in lustful attempts for relief. Arthur was so glad he didn’t live in an apartment right now, all the other tenants would hear the desperate calls from their mouths, the squeaking of the bed frame, he couldn’t imagine the embarrassment. Once again, his thoughts broke apart as the American held the thighs that were wrapped around him. Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred’s hair, pulling desperately, he loved this man so fucking much, it was unbearable anymore. Alfred pulled off the other man’s shirt quickly and once it was gone he ran his hands up and down the smooth skin. He whispered against Arthur’s lips, “Fuck. You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

Arthur sighed, pulling off Alfred’s shirt faster than you could blink and yanked him down into another searing kiss. They could barely breathe at the moment, when they had come up for air Arthur had whispered in between gasps, “Trousers. Get them off.” The Brit relinquished his lover of the firm grasp around his waist, his legs dropping to either side of him. Alfred had nodded quickly before dipping a thumb beneath the waistband of the man’s pajama bottoms, practically ripping them off once he gathered a firm hold upon them. The American sat up on his knees and pulled his own off as well.

Now, he didn’t mean to stare, but when you have your lover sprawled beneath you in nothing but underwear, well… it’s a bit breathtaking. Alfred’s breath hitched in his throat as he laid on top of his lover once again. Grinding down again resulted in a shared moan, the friction felt amazing for the both of them. Arthur closed his eyes and grasped at the sheets as they rolled their hips together, he immediately wrapped his legs around the other’s waist once again and pulled him down closer. He knew he was close, it was inevitable at the rate they were going, he was honestly surprised he’d lasted this long. “Alfred!” He gasped, his back arching.

The other man pressed their foreheads together as he moaned, “Artie, I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ll last-”

Hands found their way back to Alfred’s back and nails dug into him deeply, “I’m not either.”

After a few more thrusts, Arthur came with a cry of his lover’s name upon his lips. Alfred had grabbed onto the headboard and rolled their hips together one last time, he was pushed over the edge as well, more accurately, he was thrown the fuck off of it. He collapsed into a heap atop his boyfriend and they both panted, but other than that it was silent. Arthur moved a hand to card through the American’s sweaty hair and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Alfred said, “That was the best thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Arthur released a breathless chuckle before saying, “Likewise.”

The American rolled over, pulling Arthur on top of him. He rubbed circles into the latter’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. Arthur pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran a hand up Alfred’s chest, laying his head down next to his lover’s on the pillow. Alfred pulled the blanket over them and mumbled sleepily, “We should probably clean up…”

Arthur replied just as tiredly, “I rather sleep first, my dear.”

Their chests rose and fell in silence as they laid together. Alfred nodded after a bit and nuzzled his partner’s face before drifting off to sleep. Arthur closed his eyes and did just the same, smiling one last time before drifting off completely.

-Next Morning-

Arthur woke up with a groan, he turned his head to look at the clock and thanked God that it was Sunday. He focused his attention back onto the man beneath him, sprawled out and sleeping with his mouth open. Laughing quietly, Arthur pushed the man’s hair back and kissed his forehead. They hadn’t even technically had real sex and it was amazing.

Holy fucking shit. They sort of had sex. Arthur just gaped at nothing in particular as he thought about that. They didn’t even have a verbal agreement beforehand, they just jumped each other. Arthur got up quickly which seemed to wake Alfred up, “Good mornin’, Artie,” He sighed happily.

Arthur stretched and said, “Good morning, my dear.”

“What are ya doin’?”

“Stretching and then going to take a shower, perhaps you should sleep a little bit more and then it’ll be your turn.”

“I don’t have a spare set of clothes though.”

“You can just borrow mine for today,” He yawned.

Alfred nodded sleepily, “Okay, You’re taking a shower right now then?”

Arthur planted a kiss on Alfred’s forehead, “Yes, I’ll be about 15 minutes.”

“Think of me,” Alfred said with a smirk.

“Oh, my dear, trust me. I will.”

Alfred’s face tinged a deep red as he mumbled a quiet, “Okay.”

The Brit laughed and grabbed a set of clothes from his dresser. Arthur shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door, setting his clothes down on the counter with a huff. Frankly, he still couldn’t believe what had happened, it was all a bit amazing. A thought occurred to him and he hurried over to the mirror, the reflection staring back at him was a complete and utter mess. It was somewhat mind-blowing, his hair was even more disheveled than usual, which in itself was an accomplishment. Arthur seemed to realize something and looked down at himself, holy fuck, he needed to change his boxers immediately or at the very least, take them off.

Peeling off the undergarments, Arthur saw what a huge mess he had made, even more so than normal. God, it had been too long indeed, it was like he was a blushing virgin once again. He turned on the shower and ran a hand through his unruly hair. There was still some residual shock, yes, but he hoped this would happen again. And again, and again, and again. After the water was warm enough, Arthur stepped inside and washed himself thoroughly, making sure to scrub every square inch of himself.

After he was finished and clothed, he made his way out to the bedroom where he saw Alfred rifling through his dressers. “What the bloody hell are you doing,?” He asked.

Alfred looked at him, surprised, “Tryin’ to find a set of clothes,” He mumbled angrily.

“Here,” Arthur laughed as he pulled out a large shirt and pants to match.

Alfred took them graciously, “What about boxers?”

A sly grin appeared on his lover’s face which Alfred knew meant trouble. He watched as the Brit opened a drawer, pulling out a pair that had a large union jack printed on the ass. “You gotta be kidding me,” Alfred said.

“If you don’t like them, you can just go without,” He smirked.

“Nice try,” The American laughed, grabbing the boxers. “If this is some sort of ‘branding’ thing,” He said, air quotes and all, “I don’t mind.”

Arthur bit his lip, “That’s good, now you should go shower. It must be incredibly uncomfortable.”

Alfred looked down and then back up, “Yeah, just a bit. I’ll be back.”

At that, they both walked in opposite directions, Alfred to the bathroom, and Arthur to the kitchen. The latter grabbed his keys from the counter and slipped on his shoes. It had been quite the eventful weekend, the more he thought about it. Amazing was the only word he could describe it as, it had seemed to fly by so quickly. They’d gained a song that was for them and only them, danced, technically had sex, and just… damn. Arthur sighed happily, footsteps could be heard from the hallway, he smiled at that.

Alfred appeared with a wide grin, “I’m surprised your jeans and everything fit! I was expecting them to be too small, but they’re not. It’s so weird!”

Laughing, Arthur said, “There isn’t much of a height difference between us and all you are is a lot more muscular, my clothes would just be tight on you.”

His lover walked over to him, placing his arms around Arthur’s waist, “Mhmm... How’d you sleep?”

“Poppet, believe it or not, I slept like the dead.”

“That’s good,” Alfred smiled, placing a small kiss to his lips.

“And you?”

“Just about the same.”

They smiled at each other, “Are you up for some McDonald’s, my dear?”

Alfred’s eyes widened, “Hell yes! You’re the best boyfriend a guy could have! You know that, right?”

Arthur laughed, “Yes, I know. Are you ready to go then?”

Alfred nodded his head quickly, running over to the door and slipping on his shoes, “Okay! Ready!”

The Brit walked over to the door and opened it, his boyfriend hurried out and he followed after him. In all, summer was sort of fantastic, maybe even his favorite season. Arthur smiled and walked to the car, twirling his keys on a finger. Yes. Today was going to be fantastic.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best! I'm supposing a couple of more chapters, perhaps three, to go! It is developing plot I promise ^^
> 
> This is my first time writing any kind of... yeahhhh. Also, the technical name for what happened is Frottage! So, yeah! Neat!
> 
> Have a rad day, be nice to people and stay hydrated!


	4. The Times, They Are A-Changin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to confess. Something has happened.

This was the day. This was the day they were going to confess. Alfred thought this repeatedly as he sat at the lunch table with Arthur, Liz, and Ivan. Why did Ivan have to be here? Was he really a necessary presence? Alfred glared at him as he ate his hamburger, only for the Russian man to smile sweetly at him. He was so goddamn full of himself, what a tool. They were both nervous about the confession, but Alfred was more focused on hating everything about Ivan. Arthur hit his arm and mumbled, “Stop glaring, that’s not very gentlemanly of you.”

Swallowing the bite he had in his mouth, Alfred let out an annoyed sigh. “We should probably do the thing now,” He muttered.

Arthur nodded and they stood up promptly.

The air felt like static to them as they stood up together. Alfred cleared his throat to gain the attention of his colleagues. Shifting from one foot to the other, they felt the tension increase. The situation was completely awkward, everyone was staring at them now with confused expressions. The room was hot thanks to the body heat of the teachers, all of them were curious as to see what all the fuss was about. So, naturally, they were incredibly anxious, how do you even begin to explain something as delicate as a relationship like this? “Well,” Arthur started, “We have something to tell you all.”

“And what’s that?” Ludwig asked.

Alfred cleared his throat once again before saying, “Well… It’s just that Arthur and I have a really cool announcement!”

Everyone was silent, looking at them with expectant faces. Alfred wasn’t sure how he would continue this. Their gazes were somewhat piercing, it made him feel cold. The coldness spread until he was standing there with his mouth hanging open, his core tight and he was stuck to his spot like an ice storm had hit. He looked to Arthur desperately and the Briton said, “We are… currently dating.”

Their colleagues sat still in their seats, some were gawking at them while others were just completely neutral. Why were they not surprised? Isn’t this something surprising? This just caused Alfred to become nervous as hell, so nervous that he reached out to put an arm around Arthur’s shoulders, seeking some sort of comfort. He let out a breath of relief when the other man didn’t pull away, he was so happy Arthur was here. Thank. Fucking. God.

“How long have you been together?” Came a voice from the back of the room.

Arthur looked around, revealing the voice to belong to Gilbert, the German teacher, “A little over 3 months I suppose.”

Gilbert stared at him, “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” There was no masking the hurt in his voice.

Alfred stumbled over his words before finally saying, “We weren’t sure how you’d all take it, so we wanted to wait until we knew we were serious about this relationship. So, uh… Here we are!”

Yao, the World History teacher said, “You are both very committed then, yes?”

They both nodded, to which Gilbert scoffed. “What’s your problem, dude?” Alfred asked.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I thought we were bros!”

Before Alfred could reply Francis popped out of the crowd and draped himself over Arthur, “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me!”

Arthur shoved him off and shouted directly into his face, “Don’t touch me you goddamn frog, as if I’d tell you in the first place!”

The Frenchman placed a hand over his heart looking absolutely pain-stricken. He held his head with his other hand and said dramatically, “Oh! I cannot believe this! I was not told of your romantic rendezvous with the handsome Math teacher... Ah~ I thought we were friends, mon ami!”

All Arthur could do was shake his head in response before looking to Ludwig, “Our, um, relationship is... okay? Right?”

Ludwig stared at him and then to Alfred, “Yes, it is fine.”

Really, this was a complete surprise. Having been preparing for the worst, Arthur let out a sharp exhale and rested his on Alfred’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, they both smiled and Alfred pulled him into a warm embrace. This was a completely different experience from what they were used to. So many places didn’t approve of same-sex relationships and they were ecstatic, relief washing over them. They didn’t have to hide their relationship. They were accepted.

Their colleagues watched them with warm smiles, not daring to disturb them. After about a minute they pulled apart and smiled. However, their smiles dropped when Gilbert said, “Did you guys tell the students yet?”

A quiet “fuck” escaped Arthur’s lips which startled Alfred a bit. No matter how much he tried to act like a gentleman the Brit always ended up letting some of his vulgar language slip through the cracks. He didn’t care about swearing just a touch around Alfred because, well, they were together, but when it was around acquaintances he yelled at himself internally. He’d always apologize profusely only to be reassured immediately.

“No, we haven’t. Not really sure how to tell them actually,” Alfred laughed nervously.

Ludwig finally spoke up, “I could make an announcement.”

“I rather we say it ourselves,” Arthur said.

“You could always tell your classes individually, usually they gossip with each other anyway,” Gilbert said, waving his hand.

Alfred looked at Arthur to which the latter said, “I suppose that could work.”

“Of course it will work, it’s an awesome idea!”

The American took a hold of his boyfriend’s hand and said, “I’d rather we announce it together though, I feel like they wouldn’t believe us for some reason.”

Arthur sighed, “I’m sure they’d believe us, but if you want we can announce it together.”

When Alfred tried to respond, Gilbert interrupted, “So are we done now? We only got like 20 minutes left to eat.”

“Yeah, we’re done! Thanks guys!” Alfred beamed.

There was some murmuring and the sound of metal scraping the floor. The two men seated themselves at their table with Liz, to which Alfred resumed his stare off with Ivan. They didn’t really talk, all that happened was that they ate (how surprising). Arthur was smiling though, which was a very welcome change from his usually grumpy demeanor, seeing him like that made Alfred’s heart flutter.

It was such a comfortable silence. The fact that they could hold hands just felt amazingly surreal for them. They could be like regular couples, it was fantastic. Everything that was happening was going well, Arthur just hoped the students would take it as well as their co-workers had. The idea of having to reveal themselves to their students made his stomach drop, all he could hope was that none of them were bigots which was completely unrealistic. The dread continued to grow and his eating slowed, “Excuse me,” He said, standing up.

Alfred was about to question him, but he was already out of the room by then. His steps made the familiar clicking sound thanks to his shoes, usually it calmed him down for some unknown reason, but right now he was so very anxious. He sought after the shelter of the faculty restroom. As he walked he found it and pushed himself inside. His insides felt all twisted and his chest felt tight, almost as if breathing was an absolute chore at the moment. The feeling spread to his legs and he felt a bit weak, leaning onto the sink for support. The person looking back at him in the mirror looked so confused and nervous, he could vomit just staring at himself. Alfred burst through the door and walked to Arthur, pulling him into an embrace. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

Arthur debated lying to him and saying yes, but decided against it. He shook his head weakly and mumbled, “No.”

Hands massaged his back and his boyfriend said, “What’s wrong?”

He knew he was acting strange, but right now he didn’t care. He replied, “I’m quite worried about how the students will react.”

“You mean because some of them could be homophobic?”

Arthur nodded and Alfred kissed his cheek, “Don’t worry, we’re teachers, after all. They could always get a detention.”

Arthur laughed and said, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Are you okay now?”  
“Not quite.”

Alfred held him tight, trying to calm his shaking. “I feel so embarrassed,” Arthur said quietly.

“Don’t be, your anxiety has a valid cause.” Alfred always tried his best to read the atmosphere, usually he never did, but when it concerned Arthur he tried his very best. The latter understood this and was thankful for it, that he had a boyfriend who actually wanted to help him.

“I know, but I wish I wasn’t so worried.”

“Yeah, telling the others was easier because we know them super well, but students… that’s a different story.”

He nodded and appreciated Alfred’s warmth. The fear he was experiencing he felt was incredibly irrational, although it wasn’t. He eventually calmed down and thank God he did because the bell rang a few seconds after Alfred released him from his grasp. With a final nod from Arthur and one in return from Alfred, the two of them held each other’s hands and walked out the door.

Now, of course their students stared at them as they walked down the hallways, hands entwined. Arthur stared at the ground in embarrassment unlike Alfred who stood up straighter and squeezed his hand. Arthur stopped walking abruptly, “How are we supposed to tell them together when we have two different classes?”

Alfred looked at him, “I could bring my students to your classroom.”

“I suppose so,” Arthur mumbled.

They resumed walking, arriving at their classrooms they released each other’s hands. “Bring them over straight away after you do attendance.” Alfred nodded.

And with that they parted ways, opening their doors with their keys in near unison and walking inside. Arthur sat himself down near his desk and kneaded his hands together nervously. Students started to flow into the room slowly, backs straight for they all feared his scorn. Although, some noticed his nervous behavior and were curious. Why would Mister Kirkland be so anxious, especially on a pretty day like this? It was all quite a curious situation indeed.

After about five minutes and no sign of class starting Kiku (better known as Arthur’s favorite student) raised his hand. “Yes, Kiku?” Arthur asked.

“Mr. Kirkland, when will we be starting class today?”

Arthur stood up and walked to his podium, “We will start in a few short moments, Mr. Jones is bringing his class over today.”

Kiku looked at him confusedly, “But he is a math teacher, may I ask why?”

“We both have an announcement for you all, that’s it.”

“Oh, I see, thank you for the explanation.”

Arthur smiled and said, “You’re welcome.”

A sharp rapping upon his door startled Arthur a bit, although he gained his composure immediately afterwards. Striding to the entryway, he took a deep breath. Alfred’s smile could be seen through the window and he gave a smile in return, turning the handle and stepping back. Alfred was the first to walk in, clapping a hand on his boyfriend’s back. His class made their way inside with uncertain looks on their faces, they weren’t really sure what was going on, but most just settled themselves by the back counter and began chatting with each other. Some of them waved to their friends in Arthur’s class, of course they started to become a bit loud, this always annoyed Arthur. How in God’s name did children become so loud so fast? He didn’t know, but it was irritating as hell.

He decided to interrupt them. Grabbing Alfred’s arm, he walked to his podium, dragging the American along with him. His back was erect and he cleared his throat. Some students seemed stop talking at this action, but most continued to chatter along. He realized this was because this was Alfred’s new class, the new Juniors. They were going to love Arthur. He could feel it. Alfred looked to him in horror as he began, “If you are all quite finished with your petty conversations,” He said coldly, “ I’d like to bring your attention to Mr. Jones and I.”

The chattering continued, barely quieting them at all. Arthur sighed. Alright. It was going to be like this. He looked to Alfred and whispered, “Could you please go see if Ludwig is patrolling our hallway?”

Alfred nodded, though he was terrified. He practically ran to the door and pulled it open, looking around, he saw nothing. He jogged down to the corner and peered out. Nothing. Essentially, the coast was clear. He ran back to Arthur’s room, seeing the man’s eyebrows knit together in frustration. He looked ready to kill. When he reached the podium Arthur looked at him, “So?”

Alfred coughed uneasily, “The uh- The coast is clear.”

Arthur gave him a sweet smile before dropping it almost immediately. The transformation astonished Alfred, sometimes he wondered why this man chose teaching as a profession. Kiku looked at him, knowing full well what was about to happen. With a loud, commanding voice, almost like that of a drill instructor, Arthur practically yelled, “If you gits are done with your bloody fucking conversations, may we get started on what we were going to say? Would that be okay?”

The class quieted down at the speed of light until one child, one that was new to Arthur said sarcastically, “Nah, I don’t think that’d be okay.”

Alfred placed a hand over his mouth and looked to the floor, hell was coming. He knew so well how bad Arthur’s temper was. This boy had not played a good card. “Arthur-” He was cut off by Arthur’s intimidating presence leaving his side.

The Brit walked over to the boy before staring down at him, the student seemed to shrink in the teacher’s shadow. Arthur leaned down so that he was about a foot away from his face, “Are you trying to be comedic with me?”

“No Sir, I-”

“I don’t take well to smart arses, did you know that?” His rage was in a quiet whisper, but threatening all the same.

“I didn’t. I’m so sorry, Sir. Please forgive me,” The boy sounded like he was begging for his life on the battlefield.

“I forgive you, but don’t you dare try to be a smart arse to me again.”

The boy nodded and looked like he was about to cry, Arthur would feel guilty later on, of course. He wasn’t completely heartless. He was still in the boy’s face until he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders and pull him back, “Arthur, don’t make him cry. That’s not what a teacher does.”

Arthur looked back at his boyfriend and sighed. Shaking himself free of the firm grasp, he walked to his desk and pulled out something. The student seemed to be crying at this point, his friend trying to calm him down. Alfred looked at Arthur sadly which only made him feel worse. He walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Handing him a small candy, Arthur said, “I apologize for my behavior, but I dislike it when people disobey me. Don’t do it again.”

The student hesitantly took his peace offering of sorts and nodded. The Brit straightened up and looked at the rest of the class. His Senior class was giggling under their breaths, as quiet as they could be, while the Junior class looked at him with pure terror in their eyes, they had learned quite quickly not to fuck with Mr. Kirkland. Alfred pulled the man back to the podium, the room was in complete silence now, just the way Arthur liked it. With a small smile, Arthur said, “May we proceed?”

Everyone nodded, “Fantastic!”

Alfred grinned, trying to diffuse the situation that reminded him of a stand-off, “So! Mr. Kirkland and I have a cool announcement to make!”

The Senior class leaned forward a bit in their seats, Kiku raised his hand once again. “Yes?” Arthur said cheerily.

“What is this ‘cool announcement’?”

“Well,” Arthur started, “It happens to be that Jones and I are a couple.”

The class collectively gasped, one person said “I knew it!” In all though, everyone was quite surprised. They didn’t know how to react. Mr. Kirkland had a heart? He was actually dating someone? He was gay? There were so many questions.

But, they couldn’t really ask those as they were prying into their personal life. Arthur looked at his class and said, “Well, now that that’s over, I’m sure you all know the guidelines of my class. It will be just as tough as last year, but I have some new literature for you to read and I believe you’ll enjoy it.” And just like that, everything was back to normal.

Alfred smiled at Arthur before shaking his hand lightly and they both laughed. He gathered up his students and walked back to his room. The whole ordeal had only taken 20 minutes out of their 40 minute class which wasn’t too bad. It was only the first day so it didn’t matter much. Some students didn’t seem happy with the news, but that was to be expected. Even if they were bigoted, they didn’t dare speak out of term in Arthur’s room or else they got what they deserved in return.

The rest of the day passed as mundane as usual, although it had started to rain. It was a light drizzle and it reminded Arthur of home, God he missed England with all his heart. He missed the sea and seeing it everyday. He sighed with nostalgia before he finished off the last class of the day. The final bell rang and he gathered his things quietly. At least there were no loiterers today.

They had only told the one, well, two classes. They knew they students would end up telling everyone else and if other teachers were asked of their relationship they could say yes. It was all quite the relief, he was able to act sort of like a couple with his boyfriend now. ‘Sort of’ is meant by the fact that they still have to follow the school’s code about PDA, it applied to teachers as well and shouldn’t be forgotten. Arthur was a stickler for rules, after all. As if.

He grabbed his briefcase and stood in the hallway, waiting for his lover to come out of his room. Students seemed to be sticking around so he decided that instead of waiting, he should just walk into the room. Upon doing so, he had forgotten to knock politely as he normally did, but nevertheless he strode to his boyfriend’s desk. Alfred noticed him, but didn’t say anything, he was talking to the boy from earlier. Maybe Arthur had instilled a bit too much fear into his soul.

“Dude, it’s fine. Mr. Kirkland didn’t mean any harm. You can ask him yourself,” Alfred said, motioning to his partner.

The boy turned and seemed to jump, it made Arthur feel bad. “What’s your name?” Arthur asked.

The student replied with a voice filled with bravado, “My name is Peter!”

“Well, Peter, I did not mean any harm earlier. I just have a short temper and I hope you respect me the rest of the year. If you do this, we won’t have any further issues.”

Peter scoffed a bit, “Fine.”

Arthur frowned. He knew this boy was going to be trouble. Watch him just fail his standardized tests and get Arthur fired. “We are done here,” Arthur said, it wasn’t really a decision on Peter’s part.

The boy nodded and walked out of the room with his back straight and head high. Once he was gone, Arthur asked, “He’s going to be a piece of work, isn’t he?”

Alfred laughed, “Maybe, but sometimes I wonder why you chose teaching. You know, considering your temper and all.”

“I chose it because I wanted to spread the beauty of the English language, if you must know. Plus, it’s good that these children learn some respect early on.”

Standing up, Alfred wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “I just think that you should go easier on them, they’re just kids.”

Arthur set his briefcase down and hooked his arms around the American’s neck, “I suppose you’re right.”

Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead, “Do you wanna come over today?”

“Alright-”

“Ah~ Look at the two love birds! How beautiful!” Francis said, bursting through the door.

Alfred’s grip tightened on Arthur in momentary surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to say congratulations! Are there wedding bells in the future?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

His face a bright red, Arthur disentangled himself, “How in the hell would we possibly know that at the moment?”

Francis laughed, “It’s only been, what did you say? Three months? Four? I thought you’d have some sort of idea by now.” He was being an asshole as usual.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “We aren’t quite sure about that right now, but if that’s decided, we’ll let you know.”

“I would hope so, it’d be a welcome change.”

The Englishman scoffed at the last statement and shooed Francis away, “Goodbye.”

With a flourish, Francis departed with an, “À bientôt!”

Picking up his briefcase, Arthur let out a deep sigh, “I hate him so much.”

Alfred laughed and kissed him on the cheek, “I know.”

They held each other’s hands and walked out the door, as they strolled down the hallway they noticed how most of the students were gone. Even on the first day students didn’t want to be there. Alfred’s smile was small and sincere, much different than his normal exuberance. Today was a good day.

Once they made their way to Alfred’s car, they climbed inside. Arthur had given up trying to tell his boyfriend that not buckling for a short drive isn’t the end of the world after Alfred had explained how worried he was about the man’s safety. It had warmed Arthur’s heart knowing that he was cared for that much. He hadn’t noticed he was staring at Alfred until the latter said something about it. “Whatcha starin’ at?” Alfred asked warmly.

Arthur diverted his gaze to the world outside the window, “Nothing in particular.” The trees passed as fast as usual, if you took your eyes off the course ahead, you became dizzy. It was odd.

Alfred grinned as he stared at the road, “I thought you were starin’ at me.”

“Nonsense,” Arthur scoffed.

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

“Go on believing false things.”

The American laughed silently as he pulled into the driveway, “We’re here!” He reached over and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. Arthur’s eyes widened, but he didn’t push away.

After they parted he said, “What the hell was that all of a sudden?”

Alfred stared at him lovingly, “I love you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and mumbled a small, “I love you,” in return.

They both clambered out, Alfred had ran up to the front door ahead of Arthur and unlocked it, ushering him inside with a bow. The Englishman laughed lightly and walked inside with Alfred following after him. He dropped his briefcase and watched as Alfred stripped himself of his bomber jacket. Always with the jacket, he still had to ask his boyfriend about that and where it had come from, he wanted to know why he treasured it. “You’re starin’ again, darlin’,” Alfred smiled.

“Yes, I am.” God, he loved it when Alfred called him “Darling.”

The other man smirked at him and said, “You like what you see?” He made a point to spin around slowly.

Arthur put a hand to his chin and looked at him with a judging gaze, “Hmm, I suppose so.”

He laughed and walked over to Arthur, kicking his shoes off in the process, “I know one thing for sure,” He mumbled, pulling Arthur close.

Hands found their way onto Alfred’s shoulders, “And what’s that?”

“You’re beautiful.” Sweet were his words and soft was his voice, whenever he said something like this, it made Arthur’s knees buckle a bit. It filled him with a sense of awe. This man was his and his alone. Arthur smiled softly and kissed him on the lips, drowning himself in the warm sensation that spread throughout his body.

A phone shrilled the tune of a Queen song, that being “Killer Queen.” They both loved that band and that particular song, but Alfred apologized when he reached into his pocket to grab his phone and glancing at the screen, he said, “It’s Mattie.”

Arthur nodded, kicking off his shoes. He walked to the living room with his boyfriend following close at his heels. Answering the phone Alfred’s smile was dashed away. “Woah, okay, now wait,“ Alfred said suddenly, “What happened?”

An alarm went off in Arthur’s head as he sat down, Alfred did the same quickly, his face morphed into an expression of concern. The Englishman leaned over to listen to the conversation, but couldn’t hear anything, really. “What’s happening?” Arthur asked.

Alfred held up his index finger and continued talking, “You’re not explaining to me why he’s in the hospital.” His voice was filled with worry and anxiousness.

“Okay, so he got into an accident?” He asked.

Arthur stared at him, “Is he alright?”

Alfred shook his head quickly with a look of pain on his face, “Did they at least stop?” At this point, he looked about to cry, “Is he okay?”

Arthur got up and walked behind the couch, massaging Alfred shoulders. “Okay, I understand… Thank you, please keep in touch. Keep me up to date, goodbye.”

With a deep sigh, he hung up and set his phone on the coffee table. Alfred stood up and took a hold of Arthur’s arm. The other man didn’t question him as he was dragged through the house. Once they happened upon Alfred’s bedroom and the latter pulled Arthur down with him onto the bed, that’s when he decided to ask, “What happened, dearest?”

Alfred pulled him close and snuggled into his shoulder after taking his glasses off, “Something that wasn’t supposed to happen.” The room was dark on account of the curtains being drawn, it somewhat mirrored how Alfred was feeling at this moment. He felt scared and about to panic. Arthur caught wind of this quickly and carded his fingers through the other man’s hair. They stayed in the tense silence until Alfred continued, “Matt was in a hit and run accident.”

Arthur could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating for a second as his fingers clenched the soft hair in their grasp, “Is he going to be okay?”

“They don’t know.” That was all Alfred could say before hot tears ran down his face. The Brit kissed his hair and whispered quiet “Shhh”’s, trying to reassure him.

“I’m sure he’s okay,” Arthur said in his smallest voice.

“The worst part is that I won’t be able to know, I don’t have the funds for a trip to Canada. He’s gonna have to suffer through that alone.” His breaths steadily grew more erratic the more he thought about it.

Arthur wracked his brain for answers, “We could save up, or perhaps we could have a fundraiser.”

“I doubt it, plus, I can’t leave my job for a week so I can go see my brother in the hospital.”

He was right. There was no way he could get all that time off, especially in the start of the year. “Maybe you could use your personal days.”

Alfred finally opened his eyes and moved to look into his boyfriend’s, “You really think they’d allow that?”

“Of course,” Arthur said, “It may only be three days for that, but I’m sure they’ll allow you to use some sick days.”

A melancholy smiled placed itself onto Alfred’s face and it made Arthur’s heart break just gazing at it. He wanted to kiss the tears away, but he knew this was something that couldn’t be solved so easily. It wasn’t like when you fell down and your guardian kissed the pain away, it was much deeper than that. But, in this moment, he wanted to see that sad smile off of his face. Arthur closed the space between them and gave him a small kiss. He felt the now cold tears touch his face, just this and this alone hurt his heart so very much.

After they pulled apart, Alfred put his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck once again. He fell asleep slowly and then all at once. Arthur was left to his own thoughts as he carded through the man’s hair, gazing up at the ceiling. Today had started out fantastic, but it proved to be a false lie. A terrible, horrible, lie. Never having met Matthew had made Arthur feel worse, this man was a huge part of his boyfriend’s life and they’d never met. Sure, they’d spoken on the phone and through emails, but never officially. After a bit of worrying and doubt, Arthur himself fell asleep as well.

Hours had passed since he had departed from the realm of consciousness, only to awaken to the sound of muffled sobs. He looked to his boyfriend whose body was shaking ever so slightly, “Are you alright?” Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head and choked on his tears as they became stronger with their force, “I don’t-” A sharp cough escaped him, “I don’t want him to die.”

Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace, trying to still his tremors, “He won’t die.”

Too distraught to come up with a rebuttal, Alfred just kept crying. The sound filled the room, making Arthur’s heart hurt with every whimper, for once he had no idea what to do. Because of this, he decided to let the man cry, he held him for support and hopefully comfort, but knew this was unlikely. Alfred’s head was clouded with uncertainty, hatred for the world and for that driver, he just wanted to wake up. To wake up would be wonderful, to escape this nightmare would be a godsend, but he knew it was all too real to escape. He pulled himself tighter to Arthur and tried to calm himself down with deep breaths. It seemed to be working as he noticed the sensation of his hair being stroked, he had been so caught up in emotion he hadn’t realized. Alfred looked at Arthur and when he met those spectacular greens, he felt so much better.. Kissing his cheek he said, “Thank you for being with me.”

Arthur’s breath hitched as he whispered, “I’ll always be here for you.”

The melancholy smile returned to his face and Arthur frowned. Alfred always seemed to want to reassure others and make them feel better, even now as he was panicking over his brother’s life. The smell of mint and pastries would mean something different now as the aroma filled Arthur’s nose. This situation would alter it slightly, memories were beginning to be etched and Arthur didn’t know how to feel. Deciding to accept it, he sighed and ran a thumb over Alfred’s cheek. “Do you want me to get you anything?” Arthur whispered.

Alfred shook his head, “I wish I could talk to Matt.”

Arthur really didn’t want to ask, but it was necessary, “Is he… Is he awake?”

Alfred nodded and said,”Yeah, but they won’t let me talk to him until he recovers some more.”

“At least there’s no need to worry about him dying, especially if he’s awake.”

“No, he’s in pretty bad shape. He might not die, but he’s probably in incredible pain and Matt doesn’t deserve that.” Alfred had visibly calmed down at Arthur’s words which made him feel better, “He bled a lot, a couple ribs are broken, a couple internal injuries, and he’s got a fractured clavicle.”

“I see why you’re so worried, that’s an awful lot,” Arthur said in awe.

“Yeah and he could die from the internal injuries if they’re bad enough,” Alfred seemed about to cry again.

Arthur cupped his face and kissed his eyelids, “Please don’t cry, I’m sure everything will be okay.” He doubted himself a bit, but wanted to make his partner feel better.

Alfred put his forehead’s on Arthur’s, eyes still closed, “You think so?”

“I know it, don’t worry, my dear. We’ll find a way to visit him.”

A gasp escaped Alfred’s lips, “Does that mean you’re coming with me?”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said, “I’m not sure if both of us could leave for Canada, but I hope I can come with you.”

“I hope so too,” Alfred smiled. Arthur knew it was probably not possible, but he liked to believe it was.

With a final kiss, they finished off their night lying there, Alfred atop his boyfriend, and Arthur staring at the ceiling. They didn’t speak, they just laid there, hearts in sync. When Alfred would start to cry again, his boyfriend would comfort him, rubbing his shoulders while mumbling soft “Shhh”’s. After a while they drifted off once again with silence and darkness encompassing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the incredibly nice comments, I appreciate them all! I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par with the rest of the fic, I feel as if it does not suffice. All in all, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Haha, I hope you like this chapter, I added plot into it. Also, I'm returning to school so the next update may be a while,
> 
> As a note!!!! I am not purposely ignoring people's comments and I just felt I should put that out there. I'm just limiting the amount of comments I place on my own fic to get a somewhat reliable count (ya know, not including my own). So yeah! I read every comment and appreciate them very much, it warms my heart to see such nice things written about my story!
> 
> Have a rad day!


	5. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up today.

It was a significantly cooler day than usual on the rainy September Saturday, approximately a week since the dire news. It was quite unfortunate to say the least, a young boy being in such an accident in his prime. Although, this man had always had such a hard time, always getting the short end of the stick.

Being silent most of the time did not help him very much, not to mention the fact that he was incredibly passive-aggressive. Bottling things up until you popped like a firework wasn’t the best way to make friends. All the same, he did seem to have a large amount of bad luck. His brother overshadowed him sometimes without meaning to because he was more inclined to sports than himself, he was the star of the football team, after all. He was more suited to academics than anything else. Alfred was always more popular, with Matthew blending into the background, this was a truth, but despite that, Alfred always tried to be a good brother; He tried to get Matthew out more, tried to gain him friends.

Besides all of these petty hardships, the sweet memories they shared were ones close to the heart, their bond was incredibly strong, mocking that of a steel chain. In the summer months, they’d relax and talk, sometimes reading comic books. Both enjoyed camping to the extreme, frequently bothering their parents to take them. Fall was a peaceful time in their household, the boys usually raked leaves into a pile before jumping into them, taking walks, all of the usual things you’d expect in Autumn. Winter was a different story, Alfred usually spent his time huddled up in the protection and warmth of their home while Matthew was out playing in the snow, making angels and snowmen. Matthew always enjoyed the cold, he found refuge in it, this is why he moved to Canada in the first place. With the last season left, Spring, they’d both rejoice in the beautiful weather, Alfred always loved the varying warmths of the rain as it hit his face lightly. The clouds would make shapes as the two boys sorted out what they were. Yes, their relationship was strong. They were each other’s best friends, that was a given. Never once was this bond questioned.

His brother was the first person he told of his sexuality. Matthew had been extremely caring and supportive of him which had made Alfred feel elated. When the latter had explained how he tried dropping hints around their parents about his orientation, it was like they were blind and deaf. Matthew suggested to just outright tell them instead of doing that because, as to quote him, “They’re like you, incredibly dense.” When this sentence was said they shared a laugh with Alfred clapping him on the back.

When Matthew had announced his departure it was a devastating blow to Alfred. He knew it was for the best, this is what his brother wanted after all. The university Matthew had picked was stellar and he was accepted upon a scholarship; His parents were so proud of him. Even though he knew it was good that Matt had found an amazing university, he still couldn’t help but feel abandoned in that moment. Alfred still hugged his brother goodbye in a tight grasp, he wanted to be as supportive as he could be, just like Matthew was for him, 365 days a year.

They chatted frequently over the phone after that, Alfred always wanted to hear of his adventures. Some would call what he had to say boring, but to Alfred, it was the most interesting thing in the world. They were fraternal twins, but Alfred was still picking out his university, so he marveled in his brother’s experiences instead. After a while he had settled upon one and enrolled. Many didn’t believe him when he said he’d obtained a scholarship, for some reason everyone thought he was an idiot. It saddened his heart, but he pulled through this to become a teacher. A year passed as you all know and now Matthew was hurt, bringing us to our current scene.

The rain made the noise of a soft pitter patter before it became strong once again, thundering down in cold sheets, “I always loved the rain,” Arthur hummed.

They were laying down in Alfred’s bed, the latter’s arms wound around his partner tightly, “It’s really pretty. I always loved it too.”

Sheets rustled a bit from slight movement, “Have you talked to him yet?”

A sigh, “No, but they say I can in a few more days.”

Arthur rested his hand on Alfred’s chest, “That’s good.”

“Mhmm.” They closed their eyes and snuggled closer to one another, “I think if I save up enough paychecks I can visit him in a couple of weeks.”

“You could use the money in my savings account to help you,” Arthur said quietly.

A kiss was placed to the latter’s forehead, “I couldn’t take your money.”

Arthur decided not to push him, for he was always firm in his decisions. The room around them had little to no light, the curtains being drawn and the lights dimmed. Alfred had still been in a depressed mood, but when the doctor had called him the day before telling him that he may be able to speak with Matthew… Well that had lifted his spirits greatly. He wasn’t back to his exuberant self, but he was getting there with every passing day.

Looking over to the side to glance at the alarm clock, Arthur saw the flashing numbers telling him it was around six in the evening. They were both exhausted from the day before filled with work and grading, so they had decided to just lay on Alfred’s bed for most of the day. The rain had prevented them from doing much of anything else anyway.

Now, they’d drifted on and off of the topic of Matthew, but things seemed to be looking up which was good, that lessened the high anxiety Alfred had been feeling significantly. “Arthur?” The American said quietly.

“Yes, my dear?”

An uncomfortable shift, “Do you… Do you ever think about marriage?”

“It’s a bit early for this conversation, don’t you think?”

“I- uh, well, yeah. You’re right, I just… I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, sorry,” Alfred mumbled sheepishly.

Arthur moved his hand up underneath Alfred’s soft cotton shirt and closed his eyes, “Don’t be sorry, it’s normal. I’ve just always waited a long time before discussing it.”

He felt Alfred squirm beneath him, “You mean you,” He cleared his throat, “You, um, you’ve discussed it with others?”

A pair of vivid green eyes stared at him, “Well, I’d like to say no, but once, yes.”

“What happened with that person?”

Arthur rubbed circles into his lover’s chest before finally answering, “They cheated on me. They only decided to tell me when I started bringing up the subject.”

“Oh, Artie,” Alfred said sadly, encompassing his partner in his arms.

“There’s no need to be sad about it, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Arthur situated himself more comfortably before he continued, “So you said you’ve been thinking of marriage?”

The subject change couldn’t have been more abrupt, it deserved a sigh. Alfred looked at him shyly, “Well, yeah… I feel like we’d make a good married couple.”

“Yes, I think you’re right, but what would our last names be?” Arthur mused.

The familiar loud laugh escaped Alfred’s mouth and reverberated about the room, “You could be Mr. Jones, or maybe I could be Mr. Kirkland. Oh! We could get them hyphenated!”

Arthur smiled, “So we would be Mr. and Mr. Kirkland-Jones?”

“Yeah! I like your last name a lot, maybe whoever proposes first gets dibs on keeping theirs.”

“Dibs? You can’t be serious.”

“What’s wrong with that idea?”

“It just seems so childish,” Arthur grinned.

Alfred placed a kiss to the other man’s nose, “I think it’d be neat.”

“Alright.”

“Alright what?”

“I guess it’s a good method so I agree. Whoever proposes first gets to keep their last name.”

Alfred sat up quickly, forcing Arthur into a sitting position in his lap, “Are you kiddin’ me?”

“Of course not.”

“Alright, you’re on!” Alfred smirked.

They shook hands and Arthur pushed his lover back down into a laying position, flattening himself against the younger man. He really didn’t want to move, just kind of lie there and chat. Alfred felt the same way, but a warmth spread through his chest that pushed back the dark and cold feeling he’d been having since finding out about Matt.

Arthur being in his life was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he was pretty sure of that. The man atop him was warm and just the thought of being with him forever was just amazing… and terrifying at the same time. Of course he was nervous about that, I mean, one guy for your whole life? That’s pretty scary and pretty great. One person to share your entire life with, yes, Alfred wanted that very much. He sighed happily causing Arthur to look at him, “What is it, sweetie?”

“Nothing,” Alfred smiled, pulling Arthur into a small kiss.

It had obviously taken the other man by surprise judging by the intense blush on his face, “What was that all about?”

“I’m just really happy.”

At that, Arthur’s face softened. Alfred had been moping for a while and he was glad to see his partner in a better mood today. He knew it probably wouldn’t last and sighed, he just wanted his boyfriend to be happy. Being around Alfred when he was depressed wasn’t exactly the best thing in the world.Though, the news of the other man recovering enough to talk to Alfred was something that had significantly boosted the latter’s mood.

The rain seemed to taper off before it started thundering down again, “Blimey, that’s one awful storm we’ve got, isn’t it?” Arthur mumbled.

Alfred hummed in response, closing his eyes. The heavy tapping on the roof was somewhat hypnotic, making Arthur’s eyelids feel heavy, he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. Arthur pushed himself up and stood up beside the bed, “What’re you doing, Arthur?”

“Putting on more comfortable clothes, I feel stuffy,” He said, gesturing to the formal shirt and pants.

He noticed how Alfred’s face flushed, “You’re gonna get dressed in front of me?”

Now at the dresser, Arthur turned around, a sly smirk on his face, “No, I’m getting undressed in front of you. Only if you want me to that is.”

“Well I- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable… That’d be so rude.” He sat up and looked down at his hands, “I mean if you want to, go ahead, but I… I uh-”

“Darling, do you mind or not?” Arthur interrupted. He was still facing his partner, slowly unbuttoning his collar.

“Well… no, I don’t-” He coughed, “I don’t mind.”

Arthur clicked his tongue and turned around with a wink. A shiver went down Alfred’s spine as he saw the dress shirt become looser and looser around his lover’s shoulders before it finally came off. By this time, Alfred had placed his glasses back on his red face so he could see Arthur better.

The latter reached into the drawer, removing a set of pajamas. He walked towards his lover and put the pajamas down carefully beside him. Arthur was less than a foot away from the man as he leaned forward and whispered, “Let me guess, this is a kink of yours?”

Alfred gulped and somehow his face became redder, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you like watching people undress.” He trailed a finger down the side of Alfred’s face, “Is that something you like, poppet?”

“Well I-” He stopped talking as Arthur traced his thumb over his lips. Alfred’s eyes glazed over slightly as he mumbled, “Yeah… I guess you’re right.”

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Arthur stepped back, moving a hand down to his pants. He was about to unbutton them, but then he got an idea. “Would you like to do the honors?” He smirked, moving closer.

Alfred stared at him confusedly before understanding what he meant. With a quick nod, the American reached his hands out towards his lover hesitantly. Arthur made fast work of the situation by setting them on his waist, he watched as Alfred’s fingers moved towards the fly of his slacks. The latter took a deep breath and unbuttoned them, slowly pulling down his zipper soon after. Arthur bit his lip and said, “You can pull them off too.”

With another nod, Alfred slipped his fingers underneath the man’s waistband and pulled down. Once they were crumpled at his ankles, he stepped out of them, reaching for the pajamas. “You uh- You don’t have to put those on just yet,” Alfred said.

Arthur sat himself down on the bed, “What would you like me to do then?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, the American said, “You could always just… stay like that and maybe you and I could,” He made some hand gestures before continuing, “We could kiss… and stuff.”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and laughed, “And stuff?”

“Yeah…” He paused, staring down at the sheets, “I mean, not if you don’t want to, obviously.”

“Oh, poppet,” Arthur tsked, “I’ve been wanting to for a while.”

And with that, he was pulled onto Alfred’s lap, the latter taking off his glasses. The mood had changed completely with that simple action. Their faces were incredibly close and their words came out hot and whispered, “How long is a while?” Alfred breathed.

“Ages,” He responded, kissing the man’s jaw line.

Alfred placed open-mouthed kisses on Arthur’s neck, teasing it with his teeth. The sigh that escaped his lover’s lips made him smirk, he loved it when Arthur sounded like that. He decided to make Arthur do it again, so he sucked, nipped, and ran his tongue over each of the marks he had left. He got his wish, but was surprised when he felt a hand roam up underneath his shirt. In a matter of seconds, it was off, leaving Alfred bare-chested.

The toned muscles that displayed themselves in front of Arthur caused him to bite his lip. He observed the other for a while until he grabbed Alfred by the hair, pulling him into a long kiss. They slowed from their fast pace with the American gasping as his boyfriend bit his lip. Arthur decided upon taking advantage of the momentary surprise to slip in his tongue. They both met each other with equal force, some time passed with them kissing slow and warm, soon breaking apart and gasping for breath. “Take off your trousers,” He managed to whisper into Alfred’s ear.

The American laid down, pulling Arthur with him. He hastily removed the pants and threw them over the side of the bed only to gasp when he felt Arthur’s hips pressed into his own. Lips found their way onto Alfred’s neck, although he could feel the goddamn smile Arthur was wearing. Instead of just laying there, he decided to actually do something, so he ran his hands over Arthur’s ass and squeezed tightly. A moan carried through the air with a small, “Fuck off,” afterwards.

The American grinned and rolled them over so that he was hovering over the smaller man, “I’d rather fuck you.” Arthur stared up at him with a stunned expression before he started laughing. With a confused look Alfred looked at him before breaking into laughter as well. They didn’t know why that was so funny, but it was nevertheless.

“I can’t believe you,” Arthur practically snorted.

Alfred laid himself on top of Arthur, laughter shaking his chest, “It sounded cooler in my head, oh God Artie, I’m so sorry.”

Hooking his arms around Alfred’s neck, the Englishman said, “Don’t be sorry, poppet.” He kissed the other man’s forehead and added, “You tried.”

“Yeah…” He grinned, looking at Arthur.

“What are you looking at?”

“You, duh.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re so beautiful.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“I’m yours though,” He said happily, kissing Arthur.

“You’re very right about that.”

Arthur ran his hands over Alfred’s shoulders and let out a sigh. Today had been such a long day. They woke up and it had been pouring even then, much to their delight. They’d done the normal humdrum things you’d do, showering, eating, cleaning, sometimes picking on each other, you know, normal stuff. They’d been laying in bed for quite a while until things had heated up… Arthur wondered if they were actually going to have sex, he didn’t care either way in all honesty. He especially didn’t care when Alfred had started to kiss him in a series of small pecks before finally deepening it. Arthur hummed as he felt the other man’s tongue against his own, he very much liked it when they kissed like this. Gentle and slow, that’s the way he liked it. Alfred rested his hands on Arthur’s waist while the latter grabbed for the blanket and pulled it up over them, trying not to break the contact.

Their noses bumped together when they turned their heads to the opposite side, smiles placing themselves on their faces. Arthur ran his fingers through the American’s soft hair slowly, lightly tugging at it in the process. The sounds of their kisses were the only thing that could be heard in the room, sometimes sharp inhales and compliments, but that’s it. That was it until a sharp ringing jolted them apart.

Alfred sat up quickly now in between Arthur’s legs while the latter propped himself up on his elbows. Alfred was a bit breathless, the light panting giving him away almost immediately. Nonetheless, the American reached for the phone on the end table before pressing send, not bothering to look at the caller ID. Before he started speaking he cleared his throat loudly, “Hello?”

“Put it on speaker, my dear,” Arthur said.

The other man did as he was told and a voice drifted through the air, “Hello, is this… Alfred Jones?”

“Yeah! Who is this?”

“This is Dr. Carriedo, your brother’s doctor.”

The happy smile disappeared from Alfred’s face, “How is he?”

“Well, he’s doing fine, but we are still worried about internal bleeding. He’s healing slowly, but surely!” A chipper voice with a slight Spanish accent said, “There is still a risk though, so we will keep him for awhile longer until we know he is ready to go.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, but Alfred still looked concerned. “So he’s not going to die then?”

“We do not think he will die! I am sorry about the circumstances, I understand travel is so very expensive!”

“Yeah..,” Alfred sighed.

“But yes! That is all I have to say, perhaps you’ll be able to talk to him tomorrow! How is that?”

“That’d be fucking great!” Alfred practically yelled, only for Arthur to glare at him. With a slight chuckle, Alfred said, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine! Well, I will probably talk to you tomorrow. Have a good day!”

“You too!” And with that, he pressed end, putting the phone back on the end table.

Arthur looked at him with a smile, he was happy that Alfred now had some sort of reassurance. He couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if Matthew had actually died, the only thing he could think of if that happened was Alfred becoming more and more withdrawn. That’d be hell. He never wanted his Alfred, his best friend, to ever feel like that again.

His thoughts were quickly cut off as Alfred pressed their lips together eagerly. The motion was so sudden that Arthur was practically tackled down into a passionate kiss, not being able to fight back. Not that he would want to, anyway. Arthur grasped for Alfred’s shoulders, pulling him as close as possible, he broke away to gasp for air before saying, “What’s this all about then?

Alfred nuzzled his boyfriend’s nose, “I’m so happy, Mattie’s gonna be okay!”

With a small smile he replied, “Of course he’s going to be okay.”

“I was so worried.”

“I know, my dear.”

“Darlin’?” Alfred asked.

“Yes?”

“I love you so much, thank you.”

“I love you too, but why are you saying thank you?”

The American put his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Just for everything I guess.”

“Oh, I see, you’re welcome… Well, thank you for everything, as well,” Arthur said quietly.

“You’re welcome.”

“We finally get to talk to him tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’m excited! I miss Mattie so much.”

“I know dearest,” Arthur smiled.

They grinned at each other and laid there for a few more minutes before Alfred insisted upon playing games or anything fun in general. Arthur had mentioned something about getting dressed first and Alfred had grabbed a large shirt from his dresser and pulled it over the Briton’s head, the already laid out pajamas from before being completely forgotten on the floor. Apparently, Alfred thought this would suffice while Arthur just mumbled something along the lines of “Stupid American.”

But nonetheless, he loved his stupid American. They played mostly board games until Alfred decided he was hungry and cooked them dinner, the stellar meal of hamburgers and french fries. The night ended nicely with the two of them cradled in each other’s arms. The warm embrace and soft humming that came from Alfred made Arthur smile, he was glad that Alfred wasn’t sad anymore. They’d finally have a chance to talk to Matthew after such a long time in worry. Perhaps tomorrow will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a terrible writing block lately D: So yeah, sorry if this chapter sucks ass, I tried really hard. I figured out I can't write angst.
> 
> Ahhhh sorry for the long wait too! I hope you guys like it though, I'm thinking of maybe ending the story next chapter or maybe in two chapters. Mostly likely next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for even sticking with this chapter and everything you guys.
> 
> Have a rad day!


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is very happy and so is Alfred, this is an ending.

It was starting to get colder already even though it was September. That’s to be expected, one would suppose. After all, Autumn did start that month. Though, Arthur and Alfred weren’t very interested in the fluctuation of the weather. They sat together in the living room of Alfred’s house as the latter impatiently bounced up and down. He was waiting for the phone to ring, obviously. His brother would be calling today.

The Canadian had been doing better, much to Alfred’s delight, but he was still having some troubles. He was well enough to do most things, but there was still some healing in order. Besides this though, the two men were seated next to each other, Alfred with an arm around the other man’s shoulders. Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, the phone shrilled the familiar song by Queen.

In what seemed less than a nanosecond, Alfred answered the call and hit the send button. A familiar voice drifted through the air with a very soft, “Hello?”

The American was practically beaming as he yelled, “Hi, Matt!!!”

Back in Canada, Matthew held the phone away from his ear with a grimace, “Yes, hello! You’re especially loud today, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m loud! We haven’t talked in… forever!” Alfred sounded completely ecstatic, within good reason.

The Canadian shifted in his bed ever so slightly, “You’re right, how are you?”

Alfred coughed at the question and looked at Arthur with a smile showing thankfulness, “I’ve been worried about you a lot.”

A soft chuckle was overheard from the other end as Matthew replied, “I’m fine! Really! No need to worry now! I’ve actually-”

A sharp knock sounded on the front door, Alfred looked to Arthur, giving him an expression that asked “Were you expecting someone?” and with a shake of his head Arthur stood up and mumbled, “I’ll get the door, poppet. Continue with your conversation.” The American nodded and continued talking to his brother excitedly.

Arthur, on the other hand, walked to the door quickly before opening it with an annoyed swish. Bloody motherfucking hell. “Oh~ Mon ami! How are you today?” the Frenchman said with his annoying singsong voice.

With an irritated glare, Arthur smacked Francis’ chest, “Alfred is talking to his brother who he hasn’t spoken to in a very long time. It’d be best if you were to leave.”

Of course, Francis didn’t listen and pushed past Arthur and into the house. Why’d this flamboyant mess always have to be such a goddamn pain? The latter walked towards Alfred and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, earning a surprised jump in response. “So you are talking to your brother?” Francis said with a heightened interest.

“Oh, yeah!” Alfred said, “Matt! This guy talking right now is Francis! He’s a colleague of Arthur’s and I!”

“Hello, Matthew. I’ve heard about what happened, are you alright?”

“Hi, Francis. I’m doing quite well there’s no need to be concerned.”

And with that, the Frenchman just kind of launched himself by using all his force to push off of Alfred’s shoulders. He completed his amazing amount of dramatics with a spin and saying, “All is well then!”

Finally coming over from the door, Arthur grumbled, “Of course he’s fucking alright. No, we’re just calling him while he’s in a goddamn comatose state.”

Alfred and Francis stared at Arthur for a minute before the latter hurriedly said, “I apologize that was uncalled for.”

With a loud snort the American said, “It’s alright, sweetheart, I doubt Matt cares anyway, right, Matt?”

There was a few second pause before the faint voice said something again, “Oh- yes, it’s fine, Arthur. I know you were just joking.”

The Englishman let out a sigh of relief, he couldn’t believe he had said something so rude, he was a gentleman after all! He figured that it was too late to worry about it now, at least Matthew understood he was being incredibly sarcastic.

“Why in God’s name are you even here?” Arthur shot a pointed look to the Frenchman with the latter simply shrugging and stating, “I love ruffling your feathers.”

Arthur opened his mouth and before he could say anything Francis continued, “I also wanted to meet the elusive Matthew.”

The latter laughed and said, “It was nice to meet you!”

He walked around before seating himself upon Alfred’s couch with a graceful air, “The pleasure was all mine,” Francis said sweetly.

Now Alfred was practically burning holes into his French friend’s head with his gaze. No one was going to flirt with his brother all willy-nilly, he didn’t care who. Okay, so… Maybe, maybe he was a bit overprotective of his little brother. He was going to end Francis if he continued on with this obvious romance tactic. Mattie quickly broke his concentration, though.

“Are you from France?”

“Why, yes! Of course! Why? Have you ever been to France?”

“I’d like to say yes, but unfortunately, no. I do live in Quebec though.”

Francis relaxed against the couch and maneuvered an arm around Alfred, “Ah, so you are a French speaker?”

“Yes, I am.”

The Frenchman chuckled before looking at Alfred, the latter was glaring at him intently. He didn’t care much about this though so Francis smiled and said, “He speaks French and if you two truly are as alike as you say, he’s a looker too,” and with a wink he added, “I like him a lot.”

Before Alfred could say something Arthur walked up behind the two and placed his arms around his boyfriend, “Well, we are very glad to hear you’re okay, Matthew.”

“I’m fine, yeah! Hey, I’m gonna have to go for a while and I’ll call you back tomorrow.”

They all said goodbye in unison as Alfred pressed the end button. The latter shoved the phone into his pocket with a contented sigh. He finally got to talk to his brother, he was so glad that Matthew was okay. Arthur pressed a kiss to Alfred’s temple, “How are you feeling?”

Jubilant laughter bubbled up from Alfred’s throat as he said, “I’m just so happy, ya know?” It had been a terse conversation, yes, but nevertheless it meant a lot to Alfred.

Slender fingers worked themselves into Jones’ shoulder and with a hum, Arthur smiled. Francis, seemingly taking this as his cue to leave, got up with an unsurprising flourish, “Well, à bientôt, mes amis.”

The two lovers bid him adieu as he walked towards the doors and strode out confidently. Alfred loved Francis, but Jesus, that man could get on his nerves. Another kiss was placed on the side of his head, leaving Alfred with a smile that rivaled the cheshire cat. “I’m happy that you’re happy, my love,” Arthur began. His hands left Alfred’s shoulder as he walked around the couch and sat beside his boyfriend, “What do you want to do now?”

Alfred smiled and reached over, cupping Arthur’s face gently before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Soon enough they moved to deepen their kiss, laughing quietly all the way. Arthur enjoyed the warm tingling sensation he experienced in his chest, he felt it spread throughout his entire body, down his arms and to his fingertips which were latched in his lover’s hair. Without even thinking about it, he moved closer to Alfred, placing his arms around the man’s neck.

This was everything he had wanted. A relationship lasting a long-ish time, one with a loving man who cared about him so very, very much. Alfred pulled away with a small smile, “Hey, babe, it’s late. I was wonderin’ if you’d like to stay over and maybe we could go to sleep”

“That’d be splendid, my dear.”

Disentangling themselves they made their way to Alfred’s bedroom where they quickly fell asleep.

 

-A Month Later-

 

“Would you like some tea?” Alfred asked as he carded through Arthur’s hair, holding the man to his chest from behind as the latter read.

Arthur flipped a page in his book before saying,”Yes, of course. That is if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind, sweetheart. What kind do you want?”

The Englishman thought for a moment, setting his book down slowly, “I guess I’d like a cup of constant comment.”

“Do you want anything in it?” Alfred asked as he started to stand up.

“No.”

Arthur got up and followed Alfred to the kitchen, “You know…” Arthur started.

“What?”

“I’ve been wanting to ask for such a long time, do you chew mint gum a lot?”

Alfred seemed amused at this question, “Not a lot, per se. I like peppermint hot chocolate though,” he mumbled thoughtfully.

The Brit slammed his fist into his open palm in a show of triumph, “I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“You always smell and taste like mint,” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Really?” Alfred said absentmindedly as he set the kettle on the stove top.

“Yes, really! And I must say, it’s very enticing.”

“Is that so?” The other man said with a smile.

Arthur hummed his response and felt lips placed on his only for them to be pulled away quickly after. “Ya know, I’ve been wanting to, um…” Alfred took in a breath before continuing, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Fuck. Alfred sounded nervous as he said that. Arthur’s heart felt like it’d stopped beating. Jesus, his blood was starting to run cold as soon as he realized what that sentence could mean. He wanted to talk about something. Goddamnit, how many times had he heard that line before? The smile on Arthur’s face faltered before turning into a frown completely, “What about?” His voice cracked a bit at the end of his question; internally he cursed at himself for it.

“Well, I’m not sure what you’re gonna say about it, I just hope you’re not gonna be upset with me.” Alfred had laughed nervously before rubbing the back of neck sheepishly after saying that last statement.

“Well… out with it, I suppose.” His hands started to shake a bit and he placed them under the counter in his lap.

“Okay so, I don’t know how to start…” Alfred cleared his throat and pulled the whistling kettle off the stove and poured the water into an already prepared teacup. He looked up at Arthur who he noticed looked a bit sick, he took this as a cue to get on with his point. He set down the kettle and began to speak, “I was thinking that… maybe… we could move in together.”

He was dead. He was completely and utterly frozen as he stared at Alfred with a shocked expression. The American blanched immediately and said, “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

Arthur stayed silent for a few moments before he said to the now profusely sweating American, “No- No, it’s fine, sweetheart.”

There was a very audible gulp, “So are you saying no or..?”

The Briton got up and walked over to his American counterpart, “You do realize it would take a lot of work to move houses, and we’d also have to decide whose house we are inhabiting.” Arthur sighed as he put his hands on Alfred’s chest, “Are you sure about this?”

With a fervent nod, Alfred replied, “I think it’d be a good change. I want to be around you all the time as it is.”

Arthur’s face cracked into a smile, “It takes a lot of planning, which of our houses has more space?”

They both thought for a moment, “I think yours does,” Alfred said.

“I believe you’re right.” Thank God, he wouldn’t have to abandon his rose garden.

“So, are you going to help me pack then?” Alfred laughed.

He wouldn’t admit it but Arthur was incredibly happy about this new revelation. He had been contemplating living with his companion for quite sometime now, but never brought it up. “Absolutely.”

They sealed the deal with a kiss which only got more and more intense as each moment passed, the tea being long forgotten. Before he knew it, Arthur was on top of the counter with Alfred’s hands up underneath his shirt. Arthur had all but thrown Alfred’s glasses to the side which hadn’t phased the other man in the slightest, he had been more caught up with other things.

Arthur tangled his fingers into the golden locks in front of him, marveling at how soft they were. Warm, calloused hands left his bare sides as they moved down onto his thighs. “Alfred,” he sighed lightly, the other man starting to kiss his neck.

Alfred paused for a moment and looked at him with dark eyes, “What is it, darlin’?”

His breath hitched in his throat and a shiver went down his spine, he loved it when Alfred said that in his southern drawl. Arthur pulled Alfred in for another kiss as he whispered against his lips, “Bedroom. Now.”

The intoxicating mint aroma filled his nostrils and his mouth tasted of it as Alfred kissed him with eagerness once again. Arthur pulled him as close as he could, gasping for breath as they broke apart only to find their way together again. Suddenly, Arthur felt like he was in midair and let out a sharp yelp, “What the bloody fuck are you doing, Jones?”

With a wink Alfred said, “Takin’ you to the bedroom.”

Involuntarily, his face flushed, “You’re such a smug bastard.”

They had made it to the bedroom door and Alfred had put his boyfriend down, pushing him up against the surface and pushing their lips together. Arthur gasped as he felt a pair of strong hands grab his rear, “You bet your ass I am,” Alfred grinned cheekily.

“I can’t believe you,” the Briton grinned. It was such an awful pun too, but it was hilarious to him nonetheless.

They were practically fucking each other against the door by the time the two of them gathered their wits enough to actually get inside the bedroom. Alfred had thrown Arthur onto the bed and stripped himself of his shirt before climbing on top of the Brit and showering him with kisses.

Let’s just say it had been an eventful night.

 

-A Couple of Days Later-

 

After having finished their work at the school the two made their usual trip to one of their houses. Of course, they’d be going to Alfred’s to start packing. It was just so much work to pack up a house and they weren’t sure where they were going to put everything, but in the long run it was worth it.

Once they had arrived at Alfred’s house, he suddenly had a look of grand elation, “It’s fucking October, Artie.”

Arthur looked at him with a confused expression as they walked inside, “And?”

“It’s…” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “spooky month.”

Alfred looked to his boyfriend who was covering his mouth and shaking with laughter, “What’s so funny?”

“Just- Spooky month. I can’t even explain to you how I found that funny in the slightest.”

“It’s because I am the funniest man you’ve ever met.”

“Oh yes, it seems you’ve guessed it exactly.”

Alfred winked at him before turning on the lights. Personally, he always loved going to Alfred’s house. It was always warm and inviting, just like the American himself and that made Arthur feel safe. The feeling of safety was always there if Alfred was there and it was the same for the other man if Arthur was around him as well.

The latter looked around the house as Alfred took their jackets and hanged them on the coat rack, “Your house feels so empty.”

“Well, I got most of the stuff into storage, ya know, the stuff that wouldn’t fit in your house.”

Arthur hummed in understanding, “So do you need help moving things or packing clothes?”

“Well, mostly packing clothes because I got most of the stuff taken care of already.”

“You work fast.”

“Yeah! I got Mathias’ help the other day.”

“Oh, that’s splendid, we should get started on packing then. Where are the boxes you’re putting your stuff into?”

Instead of answering his lover, Alfred grabbed the Brit’s arm and dragged him to his bedroom. Upon opening the door, Arthur saw a large amount of cardboard boxes scattered on the American’s bed. “How many clothes do you even have, my love?” Arthur asked, a bit astounded at the amount of boxes.

“Well, not a lot, but I like to be thorough.”

Arthur looked at Alfred with a smirk, “Don’t you think this a bit overboard?”

With a huff, Alfred stated, “No…”

The two men stared at each other before they both broke into laughter, “Let’s get started,” Alfred beamed.

After having sat down near the dresser with a box for each of them, they began to fold the clothes and pack them away. There were many interesting clothing items Arthur found. For instance, he couldn’t hold back his yelp of laughter when he found star spangled skinny jeans. “What in the bloody fuck are these?”

Alfred turned his gaze to his boyfriend, his face breaking into a proud smile, “That’s what I call patriotism.”

“My dear,” another laugh, “This is the worst thing I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s not very nice,” Alfred said with a pout.

Arthur lowered the jeans and set them on the floor, trying to quiet his laughter. “Oh no, my love, no, I was just kidding,” Arthur said as he reached over and kissed Alfred on the cheek. The latter smiled and pulled the Brit into his arms.

“I’m really excited, Artie.”

Arthur readjusted himself to sit on Alfred’s lap, “So am I, but there’s one condition.”

Alfred gave him a bewildered look, “Condition?”

“Yes.”

“And that is..?”

“Since you wake up at the crack of dawn every goddamn morning, you’re making breakfast.”

Alfred laughed, “Alright, I’d love to.”

They both grinned at each other before Arthur said, “We should get back to packing.”

Alfred hummed in agreement and they returned to their work.

 

-About a Year Later-

 

The alarm beeped quietly and lethargically until Arthur ignored it long enough for it to speed up and become louder, at this he reached out his hand before swiping it down, trying to turn off the incessant beeps. He was just too warm to want to move, if he did, then all his pent up heat would escape. That’s like the equivalent to hell.

Warm and heavy arms were wound around his middle, pulling him close from behind. Alfred nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s hair and mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Now this was a surprise. Usually Alfred woke up at some ungodly hour, it was terrifying, but today it was six thirty in the morning and he hadn’t woken up yet.

“Alfred,” Arthur mumbled groggily, “We have to wake up.”

A hand slipped up underneath his shirt, “One more hour.”

“Sweetheart, the students would be angry.”

The arms tightened around him before the American grumbled, “Who cares?”

Arthur smiled and pushed himself up, “Come on, my dear.”

Alfred opened one eye and stared up at his lover, “But I don’t wanna go to school today.”

“Stop being so childish. We can’t miss it, plus I don’t want the school to have to call in someone.”

There was a loud and irritated sigh, “Fine…”

“I know something that may sweeten the deal for you,” Arthur smirked.

The other man pushed himself up into a sitting position before saying, “And that is?”

“You can take a shower with me.”

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, “Well,” he began, his voice still sleepy, “That’s a really good deal.”

“You bet your arse it is,” he mumbled, kissing Alfred softly.

The latter pushed his boyfriend down and pulled off the man’s shirt in the process. Arthur ran his hands down Alfred’s bare skin, massaging his fingers into the nape of his neck. Alfred was the type not to wear clothes to bed, this was a fact that the American explained to Arthur the first day they were moved in together. It’s not like Arthur was very displeased by it anyway, very much the opposite actually.

Arthur smiled as Alfred started kissing his neck, “Your breath is terrible, you know.”

Alfred paused his work to smile, “You should talk.”

Light, warm kisses placed themselves on Arthur’s neck once again, making him sigh contentedly, “As much as I love this, my love, we need to hurry to the shower if we want to make it to school on time.”

There was no fight to this comment as the American sat up quickly and pulled Arthur with him to the bathroom. The house wasn’t actually cold, but in all honesty, it was like the tundra after getting up from the heat inside the blanket. Arthur bent over and turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm enough for either of them. Once it was, he turned on the shower head and ran his hand underneath the warm cascade, “Alright, it’s warm enough.”

He turned to face Alfred, the latter’s eyes seemed a tad glazed over as he grabbed Arthur’s pants and pulled them down. Arthur smirked and pulled the man close to him and kissed him passionately, obviously this action was reciprocated eagerly. Alfred’s hands dipped beneath the waistband of Arthur’s boxers and pushed them down, both of them hurried into the shower after Arthur stepped out of his clothes and shut the curtain before continuing.

After their shower the two of them found themselves in the kitchen, Alfred making a quick breakfast of eggs and toast and Arthur sitting at the counter with a newspaper and some tea. Arthur glanced to the timer on the stove which stated it was almost seven thirty, they had about fifteen minutes at most to get to the school.

His thoughts about the time were interrupted by a plate of egg whites and toast with jam being placed in front of him. It smelled delightful, the eggs had a slight buttery scent and the jam smelled strongly of strawberries, “Thank you, dearest,” Arthur smiled.

Alfred placed a kiss on the man’s forehead and said, “No problem, darlin’.”

The American walked around the counter and sat beside Arthur with his own plate. Handing the latter a fork, he began to dig into his food himself. Arthur picked up a piece of toast and continued reading his paper. Apparently, there was a fire that happened recently, Arthur expected that the school would hold a fundraiser for the family who were affected. The police and fire department agree that at least it wasn’t an arson, but an electrical fire. “Alfred.”

“Hmm?”

“Is today the day with the assembly or the half day?”

Alfred thought for a moment before responding, “It’s the half day.”

“Where do you want to go for lunch then?”

“We could go somewhere you like, maybe that restaurant cafe down the road?”

“Oh, yes, I like them a lot,” Arthur took a sip of his tea, “I look forward to it.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to take a walk in the park with me after we go to the restaurant,” Alfred said. Arthur could’ve sworn he had a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“That seems like a grand idea, so, yes.”

“Today is gonna be so much fun, I can feel it!”

Arthur smiled and glanced at the time, “Shit, come on, Alfred, we have to go.”

Alfred got up and grabbed his coat along with his keys, “I’ll drive today.” The Brit nodded and put on his jacket quickly, the two of them hurried out the door in a rush.

 

It was third period when Arthur wanted the day to be over. Perhaps this was because of his plans with Alfred or just the fact that he was exhausted. Nonetheless, this didn’t change the fact that he tripped over his own feet at one point and in a fit of surprise, yelled out, “Great Gatsby!” He was thoroughly embarrassed after that.

 

After the school day had ended he heard heavy footsteps enter his room and he mumbled, “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Hey, babe,” Alfred said cheerily as he placed a kissed on Arthur’s forehead. “You ready to go?”

“Yes, just give me a couple of minutes so I can save this worksheet.”

“Okay.”

Arthur took a bit longer than a couple of minutes to simply save a document accurately, he mumbled a few curses as he continued to click ‘save as’ and exit out of it because he ‘didn’t want that’. Alfred looked on to this whole entire mishap and let out a sigh, “Do you need help?”

“Of course not,” Arthur said angrily, “If this goddamn program would just listen to me we wouldn’t have this problem!”

Alfred frowned and pulled the chair, which had Arthur seated in it, away from the desk; in response Arthur just swore even louder. “What the hell are you doing?”

Alfred quickly saved the document and looked to his boyfriend, “Doing what you were trying to do. Sometimes I swear you’re just like an old man.”

The now standing Brit grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and rolled his eyes, “Fuck you, let’s go.”

The two men left the school and Arthur clambered into the car huffily. Alfred couldn’t help but think of this display as cute. The American buckled himself and told Arthur to do so as well, to which his lover complied. They sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the restaurant they were going to, Alfred parked in the parking lot near the entrance and got out, hurrying to Arthur’s door, and opening it for him.

Kirkland got out and mumbled, “Thank you.”

Alfred grinned at him and took him by the hand, effectively pulling him into the restaurant. Arthur sighed. This always happened, being pulled into restaurants and whatnot, but today Alfred seemed more energetic than usual. This was easily displayed by how the man went up to the person that usually greets you and asks “Table for how many?” and asked for a table for two loudly and cheerfully. Now, this may seem normal, but it was somewhat of an unwritten rule for Arthur to always do that part of their night outs.

He was incredibly curious now. They were ushered to their table and were soon seated in a small booth in the corner. Arthur supposed that the ambiance was nice, the lights were a bit dimmed and you could hear jazz being played in the background. A candle was lit on the table between the two men and there was one window adjacent to them that looked out upon the overcast day. Was it going to rain today, Arthur contemplated, no, perhaps not.

He hadn’t noticed that Alfred was staring at him with a huge smile, “What’s got you in such happy mood?”

Alfred’s smile somehow got wider as he spoke, “I’m just really happy that you’re my boyfriend.”

Arthur snorted and said, “Don’t be silly, you’re oh-so very sentimental all of a sudden.”

A frown. “But I mean it.”

Arthur flashed him a light grin before saying, “I’m very happy that you are my boyfriend as well, I love you, my dear. You know I just like to poke fun.”

“I love you too,” Alfred’s face softened at those words.

A waitress came by and chirped, “Hello, I’m Monika, what can I get y’all today?”

They really didn’t have to even look at menus, the two men just uttered their regular orders, Arthur ordering a cup of tea and fish and chips, while Alfred got a soda and a burger with french fries.

They had some idle chit-chat and Alfred had taken up Arthur’s hands into a tender grasp to which the other man did not mind at all. He was appreciating Alfred’s odd tenderness and really didn’t think much of it. They had to let go of each other after the same waitress came into view with a metal tray delicately balanced on her hand. As much as he hated to admit, he really did get excited when he saw the food coming; everyone did, he was sure. Even [read: especially] Alfred donned a brilliant smile and told Arthur elatedly, “Food!”

Their plates were set down carefully and the first thing that hit Arthur’s nose was the ever present fish smell. It reminded him of his and Alfred’s first date and he didn’t notice that he had a goofy grin on his face. “You’re blushin’ pretty bad over there,” Alfred said fondly.

Arthur snapped out of his memory before covering his cheeks with embarrassment, “Am I? Pardon.”

“There’s no reason to say sorry, you’re cute when you blush,” Alfred said as he busied himself with bite to his burger.

As much as he said he didn’t like it, he really did enjoy being called cute, but only by his lover. If anyone else did he’d just scowl and give them a nasty look to which they’d probably be startled by. Arthur smiled to himself at the image.

They ate in partial silence with a few jokes put in between bites of food. At one point Arthur had dared to take a large sip of tea whilst Alfred was telling an awful pun. They were terrible, yes, but they always made him laugh regardless, and this one in particular had him outright guffawing. He was surprised when he didn’t spit tea all over the place or choke to death, he only started coughing and saying something along the lines of ‘Went down the wrong pipe.’

After they finished their meal, Monika came back and said, “Would y’all like dessert?” to which they kindly denied. This was another thing that seemed out of place today. Alfred always agreed to dessert even if Arthur didn’t want any, he’d just sit there and eat a sundae with Arthur saying that he was a glutton. The situation just seemingly got more and more suspicious.

“Alright, so here’s your bill,” she said as she set it down on the table, “You just bring it up front when you’re ready. Once they both nodded she was off again.

Arthur pulled out his wallet before Alfred stopped him and said, “Hey, I think I’ll pay today.”

“Are you quite sure? We could always go dutch-”

“Nah, c’mon, Artie.”

With a frown and knowing he wouldn’t win this, Arthur muttered, “Fine.”

They both got up and walked to the front, paying their bill and walked out of the establishment quickly. “Oh,” Alfred said suddenly.

“What?”

“I forgot that I have to stop by the florist, do you mind?”

Arthur shook his head, “No, I don’t mind. Who’re you getting flowers for?”

“It’s a mystery,” Alfred grinned.

“Sweetheart, I don’t like flowers.” He liked garden, but flowers plucked from the ground died so quickly, causing him to dislike picked flowers.

“You can’t say that when you have a flower garden and who says they’re for you? Jeez, so conceited, Artie.”

That comment earned Alfred a smack to the shoulder and he feigned pain in return. Arthur rolled his eyes before saying, “Alright, we should get going then so we can start our walk.”

They both walked together hand in hand before they happened upon the neighborhood’s florist quickly. Alfred was practically jumping up and down with excitement while Arthur stared at him with complete confusion and bewilderment. The American finally decided to actually walk into the store instead of jumping around like an idiot, the bell on the door dinged at their entrance. At the sound, a woman with short black hair and a green ribbon tied in it came out, “Hello! Oh! Alfred, are you here for the flowers?”

Alfred nodded enthusiastically and the woman held up a finger as to say to give her a minute, “It’s in the back, just hold on.”

She disappeared quickly before reappearing with a decently sized bouquet, “Since you paid in advance you can just go on your way!”

Arthur looked from his boyfriend to the woman with another confused look. Alfred grinned and said, “Thanks, Bella!”

They walked out of the small shop and Alfred acted as if nothing strange had just happened. “What just happened?” Arthur asked.

“Hmm? Oh, I got some flowers,” Alfred smiled as he shook the bouquet lightly as if to emphasize his point. Arthur couldn’t very well see what it looked like since Alfred was holding it just out of his line of sight.

“I understand that, but why?”

“Reasons.” Arthur frowned as he realized that was all the information he was probably going to get.

They continued on their merry way with Arthur trying to catch glimpses of the flowers in Alfred’s grasp only for the latter to foil it every time. They were now on the trail in the park they had planned to walk. The grass was green and the leaves were already falling off the trees making a satisfying crunching sound underfoot. He wasn’t sure if it was just him, but Arthur always thought Autumn had a particular smell to it. Like you always knew exactly what fall smelled like, but you could never quite explain it. There was a gentle breeze that gave Arthur an excuse to grip his boyfriend’s arm a bit more than usual, he feigned that he was a tad chilly and the other man moved his arm to wrap it around Arthur’s shoulders.

They chatted quietly for a long time and the bouquet just kept rousing more questions about what was up with Alfred today. He was very confused when he saw that they were going off the path a bit and to a more secluded area by a cluster of trees. “Alfred, why are you leading us off the trail?”

“I just like the scenery over here. Ha! This reminds me of that Robert Frost poem you like.”

Arthur smiled happily at the mention of the poem in particular, “That’s very sweet of you to think of that. I also like the view over here, it’s very nice.”

Alfred hummed and once they reached a place mostly shrouded by trees they stopped walking. The American turned to face his lover with a soft smile, much different than his usual exuberant ones. He lowered the bouquet into Arthur’s field of vision before saying, almost in a whisper, “I got these for you.”

Arthur took up the flowers carefully, they were wrapped in a beautiful patterned paper and they were such lovely flowers- He gasped loudly and he almost dropped the bouquet to the ground. He let out a breath of relief after he recovered his senses enough to tighten his grip before they fell. He knew the meanings of flowers, and apparently Alfred did too.

Right in the middle of the bouquet was a single red rose and around it was an abundance of myrtle. Arthur covered his mouth as he saw the beautiful arrangement of violets, honeysuckle, morning glory’s, and heliotrope.

He felt something warm trickle down his cheek and noticed that he was crying, he was so incredibly awestruck. To make it clearer, a red rose was for passionate love and all the flowers besides myrtle had to do with devotion, faithfulness, everlasting love, or loyalty. What truly made the arrangement special was the myrtle which stood for marriage.

Arthur’s chest was tight and he felt so touched, but he also refused to believe this was even happening. He stared blankly at his boyfriend who had a sincere smile on his face, which faltered for a second at the sight of the neutral expression Arthur was wearing. Truth be told, Arthur really couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening; That was until he saw Alfred smiling once again and then getting down on one knee. The latter pulled out a small box and opened it tentatively, “Arthur Kirkland,” he started, “would you do me the honor of being my husband? Will you marry me?”

The ring was a dark metal band with a few diamonds embedded into it, it glinted in the sunlight of the early afternoon and Arthur gasped at the sight. He got down on his knees as well and threw his arms around Alfred’s shoulders. He hated to admit it, looking back, but he was letting out choked sobs into Alfred’s shoulder. They clinged to each other for dear life as Alfred whispered into his ear, “Is that a yes?”

The Brit pulled back and nodded his head fervently, “Yes, a hundred times yes.”

They returned to their tight embrace, staying in complete silence except for the sounds of crying and sniffling. Of course these were happy tears. Their hugging session was interrupted by Arthur pulling them down into the large patch of grass and leaves, the wind blew ever so lightly over their forms as they lay there in each other’s arms and Arthur smiled. “How long have you been planning this?”

Alfred chuckled and said, “A month or so, I mean, I’ve been thinking about marrying you for a long time, but I finally got up the nerve to actually ask.” He paused for a moment before letting out an “Oh!”

“What is it?”

Alfred pulled the ring out of the box and brought Arthur’s hand into his before placing the ring on his finger. They didn’t talk for a minute as the both of them stared at the metal band, letting what just happened sink in. Rubbing his thumb over the ring, Alfred whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Arthur whispered back.

The American pulled the British man into another embrace, kissing him softly. They gave each other small kisses for a few minutes before Alfred piped up again, “I forgot to tell you that the ring has an inscription.”

Arthur looked at him curiously and then brought his hand up and lightly pulled of the ring so that he could read what was on the inside. “I um- you know I’m not awesome with words so I’m sorry if it’s dumb,” Alfred sighed.

Arthur shook his head at him with a smile and began to read, ‘It was so easy to fall for you, I love you.’ Arthur covered his mouth and placed the ring back onto his finger. Alfred looked at him confused, “Was it that bad?”

His heart felt so constricted, yet it was beating at full speed. He choked out a laugh and rolled on top of Alfred. He placed a sweet and tender kiss on his lips and said against them, “No, it was perfect, you git.”

Alfred face broke into one of his brilliant smiles and kissed Arthur full force. The latter placed his hands on his lovers chest and sighed lightly. The day was so perfect, it felt like everything was perfect, actually. Every moment was bliss. He felt a pair of hands on his face pulling him closer, even though it was a tad chilly outside Alfred’s hands were so warm. He was glad they were in a isolated area or rather the fact that no one had come this way and found them.

Alright, well, everything was great until Arthur noticed he had a severe lack of air in his lungs and broke the kiss. He panted against Alfred’s lips and said in between his breaths, “When’s the wedding day?”

“So forward. I don’t know, I was thinking in a couple of months, you know? Maybe around Christmas, a winter wedding would be nice.”

Sitting up, Arthur straddled his fiance. Oh, it was great. He smiled warmly at the thought that he could finally say that Alfred was his fiance. “I’d love a winter wedding.”

“That awesome! But uh-”

“What is it this time?”

Alfred coughed, “It’s nothing, um, would you like to go home now?”

“Yes.”

“Ooookay, would you mind getting off for a second?” Alfred’s face was incredibly red.

Arthur felt something… hard and then realized, “Oh yes, of course.”

The Brit got off quickly and pulled the American up afterwards. Alfred pulled his coat around him and zipped it up in a haphazard manner still looking incredibly flushed. All of a sudden, Arthur felt himself being pulled towards where the car was parked across the street. They didn’t bother with the paths and just strode over the grass and leaves, each one making a soft crunching noise. He turned his gaze to Alfred who was looking at the ground before him and Arthur almost started laughing. He didn’t think he’d get his partner this roused just by sitting on top of him.

They arrived at the car moments later and Arthur got in his seat while Alfred climbed into the driver’s side, “Sorry about havin’ to cut it short but it’d be awkward to walk around like that.” With a turn of the key, the engine roared to life and Alfred began backing out of their space.

“Oh, it’s no trouble, really,” Arthur said to his grinning reflection in the window. He figured he’d make a few jokes about their situation. “You would’ve had a _hard_ time staying that way.” Sure, it was awful and cheesy, but Arthur laughed at his boyfriend’s groan all the same.

“That was terrible and you should feel bad,” Alfred said.

“Oh, don’t act so _stiff_ , my dear.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

Arthur laughed loudly and said, “Don’t _thrust_ your negativity at me.”

“I hope you know all of these are awful, like that was just a desperate grab.”

“Would you rather I make sexual comments and make this situation worse?”

There was an audible gulp. Alfred couldn’t respond to his offer as they pulled into their driveway and Alfred hurried out and over to his boyfriend’s door- as was the usual- and opened it. The Brit stepped out and followed his awkward and impatient partner to the door. Alfred practically broke the fucking thing off the hinges in his hurry. As Arthur slowly walked inside he viewed Alfred pulling off his signature bomber jacket. “In a hurry?” Arthur smirked.

Alfred gave his boyfriend a look of- what was that? irritation?- yes, a look of irritation. “You’re so smug.” Regardless of this statement, Alfred pushed his lover up against the door and kissed him.

Arthur sighed and pulled the man closer. God, why did everything about Alfred drive him insane? Every part of him, from his hands to his lips, just- Arthur gasped as he felt Alfred bite his lower lip. He opened his mouth a bit wider and felt Alfred’s tongue against his, fuck, the things this man could do. A pair of hips pressed into his, making his back arch. Alfred started unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt and his fingertips brushed ever so lightly upon the smaller man’s chest. Arthur’s body felt on fire with every touch. Arthur took in a sharp breath and said, “At least fuck me somewhere that isn’t against the front door.”

Alfred looked a bit dazed before he grabbed the crook of his partner’s elbow, pulling him through the house. They didn’t really talk the whole way to the bedroom aside from the occasional making out against the wall and then moving on. Arthur flung open the door and took off his belt as fast as he could. His shirt was already completely unbuttoned and he especially noticed when Alfred came up behind him, placing his hands on his hips, sometimes brushing the pads of his thumbs against his back. A pair of lips moved slowly against Arthur’s neck and he all but melted into the touch.

Those hands on his hips moved to the button and fly of his pants, undoing both and slipping down to palm his crotch. Arthur laid his head back onto Alfred’s shoulder and let out a soft moan. Alfred grasped him and whispered huskily, “You like that, Arthur?”

He very much liked that yes, very, very much. “It’d be nicer if you got on with it,” He said.

He was somewhat disappointed when he felt the hand pull itself out from his trousers. Alfred spun him around and he found themselves in another fierce kiss. It dissolved as the Brit found that he’d been backed up to the bed’s edge. Alfred ran his thumbs up Arthur’s body, brushing against Arthur’s nipples and reveling in the noise that escaped Arthur’s mouth. After much teasing, Alfred laid Arthur onto his back. He watched as Alfred pulled off his shirt and pants before he climbed atop Arthur.

The latter put his hands on the other man’s shoulders as Alfred tugged off his fiance’s clothing. All but the shirt. For some reason Alfred always left on the shirt. Arthur figured it was a sort of ‘thing’ for him, but whatever. They began kissing again until Alfred started placing soft pecks on his jawline and down his neck. You’d think he had stopped there, but no, he kept going further south. Arthur moaned as he felt Alfred’s lips move down the center of his chest. The American finally stopped when he was just at the bottom of Arthur’s rib cage and started sucking and nipping at the skin there. “Alfred.”

The latter smiled against his skin before placing one last nip and moving up so he could looks Arthur in the eye, “What can I do you for?”

Arthur bit his lip and said, “What’s on the menu?”

Alfred chuckled, “Me and anything you want me to do.”

He flung his arms around Alfred’s shoulders, effectively pulling him down and breathed into his ear, “I want you to fuck me nice and hard.”

“I will, don’t you worry about that.”

Arthur was never worried, because he always followed through with that. The Briton lifted his arms to rest above his head on the bed and spread his legs a little wider as to encourage Alfred to get on with it. It seemed he took a hint as a very noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks. It also seemed to prompt him to reach over to the end table and set his glasses down and bring out a bottle of lube and a condom.

He watched as Alfred squirted some of the liquid onto the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. Alfred coated his fingers before saying, “You ready?” and with a nod of his Arthur felt a finger inside of him.

Arthur let out a sigh. “You’re not as tight as usual thanks to this morning,” Alfred winked.

“Do shut up,” Arthur said as he let out a moan when another finger entered.

“Alright, but first, lift up your left hand.”

Arthur looked at him curiously but obliged anyway. Alfred started to suck on his middle finger before moving onto the ring finger. All the while he gauged Arthur’s reaction, which was a gaping of his mouth and shutting his eyes tightly before saying “Jesus Christ.” Alfred sucked on the fingers harder as the two digits scissored him open and Arthur lolled his head against the pillows. He thrusted back against Alfred’s hand and gasped loudly as he felt another finger push inside. The American moved them in and out, in and out. Of course, this was just to torture Arthur because he knew exactly where to go to make him beg for more, as much as Arthur hated begging. Alfred released his fiance’s fingers and smirked.

He found his prostate quickly and gently brushed against it, causing Arthur’s eyes to widen a bit, “Found it,” Alfred grinned.

And at that, Alfred removed his fingers and Arthur whined from the loss. He watched Alfred rip open the condom with his teeth, put it on, and slicked up his cock with the lube still on his hands. He braced himself a bit, Alfred was sort of rough without knowing it and he loved it. He felt Alfred against him and was slowly pushed into, Arthur bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Alfred completely fill the inside of him.

Alfred waited for Arthur to tell him when to move and when he did, the American practically hammered into his prostate with every thrust and Arthur let out a loud moan. It was a brutal opening act, but God, this man knew exactly what to do every time and he couldn’t handle it. Alfred grasped his hips roughly, leaning his forehead against Arthur’s, and fucked him harder. Arthur was pulling on the sheets with every thrust before he finally let go and dug his nails into Alfred’s back.

The latter let out a low moan, “Goddamnit, Arthur. Fuck.”

Alfred pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Arthur’s mouth and kissing him hard. He could never get enough of Alfred’s kisses, no matter what kind. God, he loved this man so much. “Alfred, I-I,” he panted as he broke away. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist and arched his back.

Alfred gazed into his eyes and thrusted harder this time, “Come for me, Arthur.”

Arthur gasped and did just that. He closed his eyes and dug at his partner’s back once again as the man came with one last thrust. He fell beside Arthur, pulling the condom off and tying it before throwing it into the small wastebasket Arthur kept beside the bed.

Arthur snuggled into Alfred’s chest once the man settled again. His fingers danced on the American’s stomach and he smiled as he saw the ring on his finger glint in the lowlight of their room. He couldn’t believe they were going to get married. Alfred reached down and took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

As they both drifted off to sleep with a few stolen kisses, Arthur’s last thought was that today really was the perfect day.

 

-A Couple of Months Later-

 

Arthur’s heart was beating so loud he could barely hear himself think. Francis was beside him as he peered into the mirror. He couldn’t find it in himself to speak, just kind of fidget with his outfit. “Why are you so nervous, mon ami?”

Arthur choked on some forced laughter, or perhaps it was nervous laughter? “What do you mean, why? I’m getting fucking married.”

“That is true, yes. Good job,” Francis started with an abundance of snark in his voice. “Stop acting so strange, you irritate me so.”

With a roll of his eyes, Arthur said, “Get a life you snail-licker, I haven’t the foggiest why I chose you to be my best man.”

“Probably because I’m your only friend,” Francis laughed.

“Friend is pushing it, wouldn’t you say?”

“Well-” The Frenchman was interrupted by a woman clad in a mint green dress entering the room.

Liz smiled brightly and said, “Oh, Arthur! You look fantastic, but it is time to go!”

The Brit’s stomach dropped almost immediately at that comment. Wringing his hands together, he nodded and glanced at himself in the mirror one last time. His white suit was pristine and his green waistcoat was fitted nicely. He looked amazing. Arthur cleared his throat and said, “Alright. On with the show, I suppose.”

Francis and Liz smiled at him. Arthur hooked his arm around Francis’ elbow and coughed, God he was nervous. He had to have the goddamned frog ‘give him away’ because his parents were dead, of course this happened long ago so it wasn’t as big as a deal as it could be.

They walked out of the room and heard the music start to play. Slowly, ever so slowly, the big doors to the sanctuary opened and he saw Alfred clad in white and green with a suit matching his. He smiled and Francis pulled him forward to start their march of sorts towards the altar. It was such a painful walk, he just wanted to bolt up there and kiss Alfred so they could be on their merry way.

Once Arthur and Francis arrived to their destination, the latter let go of Arthur, but before he went to stand in his position he whispered, “Good luck.”

Arthur had nodded and turned to face Alfred head on. The other man had seemed to be crying on account of his puffy appearance. The Briton rested a hand against his lover’s cheek and smiled, making Alfred smile in return. The priest went on with his monotonous tone and Arthur only bothered to listen when he heard that he had to say his vows. He had been very preoccupied with staring into the vast blueness that was Alfred’s eyes. After the whole, “For better or worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health,” He slid the ring onto Alfred’s finger with such a wide grin he felt his face would split. At that, Arthur finally said, “I do.”

Alfred placed the band on Arthur’s finger. He was beaming at him when it was his turn to say, “I do.”

The priest smiled and said, “You may now kiss the groom.”

And at this, oh-so lovely moment, Arthur cupped Alfred’s face and pulled him into a long kiss. He didn’t care if people watched or if people felt uncomfortable. Goddamnit, this was his and Alfred’s day, no one else’s, he’d do what he pleased. They parted and grinned at each other, today was marvelous indeed.

Soon they found themselves rushing down the aisle and waving at their visitors. Even Arthur’s brothers had managed to show up along with Matthew. It had been a month ago that Matthew came to visit them for what seems like the fifth time that year and guess who happened to be there. That’s right, Francis. Of course the overzealous Frenchman made moves on the quiet Canadian and Arthur could barely hold Alfred back when Francis had made a somewhat sexual comment towards his brother. Ah~ Good times.

They walked out of the church happily, hand in hand, people blew bubbles in their direction and Alfred slid into the limo, pulling Arthur in with him. As the door slammed shut, the noise from the crowd silenced almost instantaneously. He suddenly felt a heavy pair of arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled onto the American’s lap. They kissed each other happily and both of them thanked God that they didn’t have a reception. It saved a lot of money anyway, especially the cake. They had just gotten themselves a small cake of their own to cut at their house.

They grinned at each other, “I love you,” Arthur said.

“I love you too,” Alfred punctuated with a small peck on the lips.

 

Everything was perfect and as it should be, the smell of mint and roses filling the air as the two men cuddled into each other. Arthur closed his eyes and rested his head onto Alfred’s shoulder. If it were to anyone’s interest, they decided upon hyphenated last names after all. They both couldn’t help but feel at peace with everything, they felt perfect; All was well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's the last chapter, it took a while to write because it's almost 10,000 words first off, and also because I've been so very busy with school!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Have a rad day!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, I've been wanting to write a High School Teacher AU for a while now and I finally got around to doing it. I'll be making this chaptered, just so you know. Also!!! Very important!! If you see any mistakes or have some constructive criticisms for me, please do not hesitate to leave them! They help me improve as a writer!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a rad day!


End file.
